Naruto x senran kagura : jinchuriki
by Arifrahman 223
Summary: Menceritakan seorang anak yang dianggap jelmaan monster rubah ekor 9. Namun bagaimana nasibnya ketika dia bertemu perempuan yang sangat manis yang menjadi kakaknya yang berasal dari dimensi lain
1. Chapter 1

yo semuanya perkenalkan namaku arif4342. kali ini aku akan membuat salah satu ffn yang berjudul naruto x senran kagura : jichuriki. dari namanya disitu aku dapat karena aku ingin membuat kisah naruto yang dulunya sepi kini lebih berwarna dari dulu

disclaimer : naruto dan senran kagura bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja

summary : dia adalah anak yang sebatang kara akibat orang tuanya menyegel sang biju ketubuh anaknya. dia yang dicaci, dilempar pakai batu dan sebagainya. namun bagaimana nasib sang anak ini ketika dia bertemu dengan 20 perempuan yang berasal dari dimensi lain dan ditugaskan oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan dunia shinobi

chapter 1 : bertemu tuhan

 **di dimensi senran kagura**

"homura-chan. gunakan jurus apimu. yumi-chan gunakan jurus es mu" ucap seorang perempuan yang berambut pendek yang dikenal dengan nama asuka

"hai yo asuka/san" balas mereka

"jurus api: sabetan api" ucap perempuan yang berambut panjang yang menggunakan 3 pasang pedang yang dikenal dengan nama homura

"jurus es: tarian ratu es" ucap yumi

"nggh" ucap asuka yang berusaha menahan sakit di dadanya

 **skiptime**

setelah pertempuran yang dimenangkan oleh tim aliansi dimana terdiri dari youma maupun shinobi karena lawan mereka adalah youma jahat dan merupakan ibu dari salah satu teman dekat yumi yang bernama fubuki

"yatta na. minna" ucap asuka dengan riang sekali karena ini kali pertama dia bisa mengalahkan youma yang jahat itu

tak lama kemudian datanglah lubang hitam yang sangat besar dan menghisap semua shinobi termasuk youma

"ehh... apa itu?" tanya perempuan blonde dengan bendo biru yang bernama katsuragi

"tidak tahu...tapi..." ucap asuka menggantung karena dia tidak tahu lubang besar itu. setelah dilihat beberapa kali muncullah angin ribut yang menyeret mereka masuk ke dalam sana

"semuanya pegangan pada sesuatu dengan erat. kita bakalan tersedot disana" ucap asuka yang menginstruksi semua. namun apa daya mereka masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu baik dari tim asuka maupun tim aliansi mereka nggak begitu berdaya melawan lubang hitam yang berdiameter 2 meter lebih

"gyaaaaaaa" akhirnya seluruh tim aliansi masuk kedalam lubang itu dan nampak jika lubang hitam itu mulai menyusut dengan cepat dan membuat seluruh tim aliansi tidak kembali kedunia mereka dan menyebabkan mereka mati di lubang itu

 **di alam kematian**

di alam kematian terlihatlah ruangan yang begitu gelap gulita dengan minim cahaya yang terkesan horror laaknya ruangan angker

"aku ada dimana?" tanya asuka yang duluan bangun dan terlihat jika dia ada bersama semua tim aliansi tak tterkecuali dengan fubuki beserta anggotanya juga dengan kagura dengan seluruh anggotanya

"katsu-nee...bangun...katsu-nee"ucap asuka yang membangunkan katsuragi yang terbaring disebelah kirinya

"ngggh...uggghh..." terdengarlah bunyi lenguhan disana dan nampak jika katsuragi mulai membuka matanya dan terlihat jika badannya ditopang oleh asuka yang merupakan salah satu timnya

"kita ada dimana asuka-chan?" tanya katsuragi yang berusaha bangkit

"aku tidak tahu kita dimana katsu-nee"

 **skiptime**

setelah asuka membangunkan semua tim aliansinya dibantu oleh katsuragi yang membantu membangunkan kelompoknya nampaklah jika semua orang dari seluruh akademi bangun dari pingsan mereka tak terkecuali anggota fubuki dan kagura

"kita ada dimana asuka-san?"

"aku sendiri tidak tahu kita berada dimana" ucap asuka kepada orang yang berambut biru muda dengan mata yang sama persis dengan rambutnya

"mungkin kita berada ditempat lain" ucap perempuan berkulit coklat dengan rambut hitam ponytail dan mata biru yang bernama homura

 **"syukurlah kalian semua sudah bangun para shinobi"** ucap sesosok cahaya yang datang menghampiri mereka

"siapa kamu?" tanya homura

 **"perkenalkan namaku adalah kami-sama. aku adalah pencipta alam semesta yang membangkitkan serta mematikan makhluk hidup sesuai kehendakku"** ucap cahaya yang bernama kami-sama

mendengar nama tuhan semua shinobi langsung bersujud dihadapan penciptanya karena mereka telah lancang kepada sang pencipta yang membangkitkan serta mematikan makhluk hidup sesuai kehendaknya dan lagi mereka tidak tahu jika sesosok cahaya itu adalah kami-sama mereka

"maafkan kami karena telah lancang kepada anda, kami-sama" ucap homura mewakili semua tim aliansinya

 **"angkatlah kepala kalian wahai para shinobi"** ucap kami-sama dan semua shinobi mengangkat kepala mereka dan berhadapan langsung dengan tuhan mereka

 **" kalian tahu kenapa aku membawa kalian kesini?"** tanya kami-sama dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari semua shinobi perempuan itu

 **"alasan aku membawa kalian kesini adalah kalian harus membantu seorang bocah yang telah menjadi sebatang kara. dan terlebih dia mendapatkan kekuatan monster ditubuhnya"** ucap kami-sama

"apakah anak itu adalah youma?" tanya perempuan berambut putih yang bernama miyabi

 **"aku rasa bisa dibilang begitu. namun lebih tepatnya adalah jinchuriki"**

"jinchuriki apa itu?" tanya asuka

 **"jinchuriki adalah salah satu orang yang dipilih menjadi wadah dari seekor monster bernama bijuu. jika kalian bertanya apa itu bijuu. maka bijuu adalah monster yang berukuran 10 kali ukuran manusia dewasa dan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sekelas monster."** jelas kami-sama

"tapi kenapa kami semua harus menjaga dan melindungi bocah itu?" tanya miyabi

 **"kalian lihatlah ini"** ucap kami-sama yang memperlihatkan video di alam kematian mereka dan terlihat disana ada bijuu yang berbentuk musang dan berekor sembilan sedang melawan seseorang yang berambut pirang jabrik dan memakai jubah yang bertuliskan yondaime hokage bersama sang istri yang berambut merah dengan pakaian dress hijau

"shiki fuin" ucap laki-laki yang berambut pirang jabrik yang memindahkan kekuatan musang berekor sembilan dan memindahkan ke anak mereka yang berambut pirang dengan goresan dipipinya dengan bentuk kumis kucing yang menambah kesan imut. dan tak lama kemudian semua shinobi perempuan yang berada di alam kematian shock berat ketika melihat jika laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik bersama perempuan berambut merah darah terkena tusukan kuku tajam dan besar dari musang berekor sembilan karena mereka melindungi bayi yang berambut pirang dengan kumis kucing yang bisa mereka yakini anak mereka

"kasihan sekali anak itu" ucap asuka yang meneteskan airmata

 **"lalu lihatlah video ini"** ucap kami-sama yang memperlihatkan video lain dan terlihat ada pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik dengan kumis kucing sedang menyendiri di salah satu patung batu hokage

dan tak lama kemudian video itu berganti menjadi kamar seorang pemuda tadi dan terlihat disana jika para penduduk melempari rumahnya dengan batu dan menyebabkan kaca rumahnya pecah

"rasakan ini monster.. jangan pernah hidup disini"

"ya itu benar. akibat ulahmu anakku meninggal dunia"

"ya. betul itu"ucap semua penduduk kepada anak tadi dan terlihat jika anak tersebut bersembunyi di bawah kasur untuk menghindari batu yang terus mengenainya

"apa salah hamba kepada mereka kami-sama? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melempariku dengan batu, menghujatku dan menganggap aku ini monster. apa salahku kepada mereka kami-sama" ucap pemuda itu yang nampak menangis dibawah kasur

dan terlihat semua shinobi perempuan nampak menangis dalam diam berbeda dengan homura dan miyabi. mereka menggemelutukkan gigi mereka keras-keras melihat adegan dimana pemuda tersebut tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai insiden itu

 **"dia adalah anak yang selamat dari peristiwa kyuubi (ekor 9). dan sekarang dia telah menjadi jinchuriki kyuubi mengingat ayahnya telah memindahkan kekuatannya kedalam diri anaknya. akibat dia menjadi jinchuriki dia mendapat cobaan berat yang kalian lihat didalam sana. dan lagi dia sangat tegar menghadapi cobaan itu walaupun dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena perlakuan tidak pantas dari warga desanya. soreni dia pernah menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil dari pembullyan warga desa dan menyebabkan dia mendapat tatapan remeh yang mengakibatkan dirinya babak belur. bukannya ditolong oleh orang tua lain karena telah membantu gadis kecil malah orang tua itu menyingkirkan anaknya dari siluman rubah itu dan menyebabkan anak itu meringis kesakitan"** jelas kami-sama akhirnya kami-sama melihat jika para shinobi perempuan itu menangis hebat bahkan ada yang mengeraskan rahang mereka sekuat mereka melihat adegan ini

 **"dan untuk itu kalian akan aku bawa kedesa sana dan kalian harus menjadi teman berbincang bagi bocah itu dan menjadi kakak bagi bocah itu mengingat dia telah menjadi sebatang kara. dan untuk itu kekuatan kalian aku ganti dengan kekuatan chakra karena desa tersebut hanya memiliki kekuatan chakra dan jika kekuatan chakra kalian habis maka kalian mati. dan soal umur kalian akan aku reset menjadi umur 15 tahun. namun penampilan fisik kalian tetap aku buat serta pengalaman kalian menjadi shinobi di dimensi kalian tidak akan aku hapus. termasuk kamu kagura. tubuhmu akan aku reset dengan tubuh anak remaja pada umumnya dan terlihat pas denganmu didunia shinobi milikmu itu"** jelas kami-sama

"lalu bagaimana dengan asuka-chan? dia terlihat menahan sakit didadanya" ucap katsuragi yang mulai cemas kepada asuka yang terlihat menahan dadanya yang sakit

 **"biar aku hentikan sakitnya itu"** ucap kami-sama

akhirnya kami-sama menghilangkan sakit didada asuka yang kelihatan ada garis hitam karena efek dari fuma korin

akhirnya semua shinobi perempuan itu terlihat jika kekuatan mereka nampak telah diganti dengan kekuatan chakra yang berwarna biru. dan terlihat jika umur mereka telah diganti menjadi umur anaak yang 15 tahun

 **"lalu untuk kalian semua mungkin ini agak mesum sedikit. kalian susuilah anak yang bernama naruto itu. karena dalam hidupnya dia tidak pernah disusui oleh ibunya"** jelas kami-sama dan dibalas anggukan semua orang

sesampainya di hutan yang berdekatan dengan desa konoha. nampaklah jika 20 perempuan itu masuk ke dalam desa konoha dan terlihat jika ada 2 penjaga disana yang melirik ke arah 20 perempuan itu yang nampak berjalan dengan pakaian biasa dan lagi penampilan fisik mereka yang terlihat seperti anak SMA kelas 10 dan lagi penampilan mereka sangat menggoda dimana dada mereka sebesar buah setengah semangka yang membuat 2 penjaga itu pingsan dengan mimisannya

"hmm...asuka.. sebaiknya kita harus bertanya dulu deh dimana desa konoha" ucap miyabi

"iya aku rasa kita harus tanya dulu. mungkin 2 penjaga itu bisa membantu kita" ucap yumi yang menunjuk 2 penjaga konoha yang sudah tepar dengan darah nistanya

"ano.."

"ada apa. nona manis sekalian?" tanya penjaga yang dihidungnya ada bekas luka goresan di hidungnya

"apa ini benar desa konoha?" tanya asuka

"iya benar disini adalah desa konoha...memang ada apa kalian kesini?"

"aku mau mendaftar didesa ini bersama teman-temanku ini"

"oh...ok. kalau begitu kalian harus mendaftar disini dulu. dan untuk selanjutnya berkas kalian akan aku berikan kepada hokage"

"umm...arigatou"ucap asuka dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat penjaga itu mimisan lagi

'bajeeeng. kawaiiii amat' batin penjaga itu

setelah itu mereka mengisi formulir pendaftaran untuk menetap di desa konoha. setelah itu mereka memberikan kepada penjaga itu. namun, langkah penjaga itu terhenti ketika ada suara dari asuka

"ano..."

"ada apa ojou-san?" tanya penjaga itu

"boleh aku tahu nggak soalnya pada saat aku mau kesini bersama semua kawanku ini. kami mendengar ada rumor bahwa didesa ini ada anak yang merupakan jelmaan dari monster rubah ya?" tanya asuka yang berhasil membuat penjaga itu kembali serius. dan lagi itu merupakan kebohongan karena mereka berada di hutan konoha dan lagi tidak ada rumor mengenai itu

"iya memang disini ada jelmaan dari monster rubah itu. namanya adalah uzumaki naruto. dia adalah jelmaan monster dari kyuubi. namun aku sebagai penjaga dan gurunya tidak mempercayai hal itu. dan lagi dia anak sebatang kara"

"kalau boleh kamu bisa nggak kasih ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" tanya asuka karena dia kaget mendengar jika kejadian itu sama persis yang diperlihatkan oleh kami-sama di alam kematian

"ciri-cirinya adalah: dia memiliki rambut blonde jabrik dengan mata biru dan mata yang berwarna biru samudra" sekali lagi asuka dan semua kawan-kawannya kaget mendengar jika deskripsi itu sama persis dengan kami-sama ucapkan didimensi alam kematian

"memang kenapa kalian semua bertanya itu?" tanya orang itu

akhirnya asuka menarik guru tersebut yang merupakan guru pembimbing pemuda pirang itu. dan menjelaskan diantara pepohonan yang nampak begitu lebat dan jaraknya hanya sekitar 300 meter dari gerbang konoha

"memang kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?" tanya guru tersebut

akhirnya asuka menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya dan bercerita mengenai bertemu kami-sama serta menjelaskan peristiwa yang ditimpa oleh pemuda pirang di alam kematian mereka dan membuat guru tersebut kaget. namun, kekagetannya itu berganti dengan menjadi wajah seriusnya mendengar penuturan akhir dari kami-sama tersebut

"begitu ya... mah aku rasa itu tidak masalah mengingat hanya naruto yang sebatang kara dan kalian semua akan menjadi walinya...perkenalkan namaku iruka..aku adalah guru naruto" ucap laki-laki itu yang bernama iruka

"lalu anak itu ada dimana?" tanya miyabi kepada iruka. dan iruka tahu arah percakapan yang ditanyai perempuan itu

"dia nampaknya lagi menyendiri untuk menghilangkan depresinya...apalagi perlakuan yang tidak wajar yang dia dapat semenjak dia tinggal dikonoha" ucap iruka

"ano...apa kami bisa menemuinya?"

"tentu saja bisa ayo ikuti aku" ucap iruka yang langsung pergi ke tempat dimana biasanya naruto menyendiri dan meninggalkan penjaga yang satunya lagi dalam keadaan tepar akibat melihat wajah asuka beserta kawan-kawannya

tak lama kemudian iruka dan asuka beserta kawan-kawannya bertemu pemuda pirang di atas patung yang bergambar hokage ke-4

"oii...naruto" teriak iruka yang berada di atas istana konoha dan meneriaki naruto yang berada di patung yondaime hokage

"ada apa iruka-sensei?" tanya naruto

"hari ini kamu akan memiliki wali baru yang akan mengurus kamu" ucap iruka dan membuat naruto kaget dan senang

"lalu yang dibelakang iruka-sensei itu siapa?" tanya naruto yang menunjuk asuka dan kawan-kawannya yang berada dibelakang iruka-sensei

"merekalah yang akan menjadi wali dan pengasuhmu. nama mereka adalah: asuka, hibari,ikaruga,katsuragi,yagyu, homura, dan bla bla..." ucap iruka dengan senyum cerahnya

"mohon bantuannya neechan-tachi" ucap naruto yag membungkuk hormat karena dia sangat senang jika akan ada yang mengurusnya sampai dia gede

"iya. mohon bantuannya juga naruto-kun" balas mereka serempak dan kemudian bisa terlihat jika wajah mereka nampak memerah melihat wajah imut naruto

"arigatou nee-chan tachi" ucap naruto yang kini mulai menangis bahagia dan menerjang asuka yang membuat asuka kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh naruto. namun kekagetannya diganti dengan senyum hangatnya dan mengelus rambut naruto dengan bahagia karena dia dan semua temannya dianggap kakak

"oh ya aku pergi dulu untuk memberikan berkas ini kepada hokage-sama. silahkan kalian semua bersenang-senang dulu. dan naruto hari ini kamu tinggal di kediaman menndiang ayahmu" ucap iruka yang membuat naruto tersenyum 5 jari

akhirnya naruto beserta kakak barunya berangkat menuju rumah mendiang ayah naruto

 **di hokage tower**

di hokage tower nampaklah ada 2 pria yang satu kita kenal yang membawa 20 berkas berisi data dari asuka dkk. sedangkan yang satuu berumur 60 tahunan dengan akaian dan topi hokage dan menghembuskan rokok yang berada di cerutunya

"ada apa kamu datang kesini iruka?" tanya sandaime hokage yang kita kenal dengan nama hiruzen sarutobi

"aku memberikan berkas ini kepada anda hokage-sama" ucap iruka yang menyerahkan berkas yang 20 lembar atau lebih ke hiruzen

"siapa mereka? baru pertama kali aku melihat mereka di daftar berkas ini" ucap hiruzen yang memperhatikan 20 lembar atau lebih berkas yang berisi berkas keterangan bahwa 20 perempuan atau lebih itu menjadi penduduk konoha

lalu iruka menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir yang membuat hiruzen terkejut sekaligus senang. terkejut mendengar jika mereka berasal dari dunia lain yang merupakan dunia akademi ninja dan senang jika mereka menjadi wali dari naruto yang dikenal dengan bocah ' **jinchuriki kyuubi'**

"jadi begitu. mah aku senang jika bocah itu mendapat keluarganya yang baru dan bisa mengurusnya apalagi menyapihnya" ucap hiruzen dengan senang

"anda benar hokage-sama. saya turut senang jika melihat naruto bisa tertawa layaknya seorang bocah pada umumnya" ucap iruka

 **in another place**

kali ini naruto pergi ke apartemen miliknya atau lebih tepatnya tempat tinggal ayahnya yang merupakan yondaime hokage

"naruto-kun apa ini tempat tinggalmu?" tanya miyabi

"iya ini tempat tinggalku miyabi-nee. dan aku selalu sering tinggal sendiri tanpa ada yang mengawasiku. bahkan untuk kebutuhan hidup aku harus kerja sendiri yaitu menjalankan misi" ucap naruto dengan senyum canggungnya

namun bagi 20 ninja shinobi perempuan dengan aliansinya itu bisa dikatakan jika itu senyum yang berisi kesedihan dan kerinduan

'kasihan sekali anak ini. bahkan dia harus menjalankan misi seorang diri tanpa tahu resikonya' batin semua 20 perempuan yang murung mendengar penuturan naruto

"nggak apa kok naruto-kun. aku sangat senang memiliki adik seperti kamu" ucap asuka

"asuka-nee" ucap naruto yang memandang terharu oleh kakak barunya

"itu benar kami semua tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap yumi yang tersenyum ramah ke naruto. lalu naruto melihat ke semua kakak perempuannya dan terlihat jika kakak perempuan yang lain nampak tersenyum hangat kepadanya

"minna...hiks...arigatou..hiks...hiks..."ucap naruto yang kini mengeluarkan air matanya yang berisi kesenangan dan kebahagiaan

 **TBC**

 **fuiih... capek juga buat cerita ini... mungkin chapter 1 hanya segini dulu buatnya dan untuk chapter depan akan dibuat word yang agak panjang.**

 **mengenai ucapan kami-sama itu memang benar seluruhnya. karena naruto semasa dia masih bayi tidak pernah disusui disebabkan ibunya mati bersama ayahnya karena melindungi naruto dari cakaran kyuubi yang tajam. dan jika kalian menanyakannya maka kalian tahu ketika ibunya bercerita kisah masa hidupnya ketika naruto belum bisa mengendalikan chakra kyuubinya**

 **sekian dulu untuk chapter 1. saya mohon undur diri**

 **-=-=-=arif4342 logout-=-=-=-=**


	2. Chapter 2 : latihan dengan wali baru

yo everyone balik lagi dengan arif4342 yang membuat fanfiction yang berjudul naruto x senran kagura : jichuriki. dan di chapter baru ini akan aku buat dimana naruto bisa melakukan kagebunshin karena arahan dari 20 kakak barunya beserta aliansinya yang mana berasal dari akademi ninja. baiklah daripada banyak cingcong yuk kita langsung ke TKP

chapter 2 : latihan dari wali baru

di pagi hari yang cerah dimana seekor burung pipit bernyanyi dengan riang nampak membangunkan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah disusui oleh kakaknya yang bernama asuka. alasannya cukup simpel karena dia dari dulu tidak pernah disapih oleh kedua orang tua yang mana orang tuanya mati karena melindunginya. dan hal itu menyebabkan naruto kaget karena asuka mengetahui kejadian itu

 **flashback on**

"asuka-nee.. kenapa kakak bisa tahu kalau aku hidup sebatang kara?" tanya naruto

"sebenarnya onee-chan mengetahui karena onee-chan berada di dimensi yang berbeda" ucap asuka

"APA?!...ja-jadi oneechan-tachi bukan berasal dari sini. melainkan dari dimensi lain?" tanya naruto yang sangat kaget

"iya begitulah. karena di dimensi kami, kami bertarung dengan youma atau bisa dikatakan sebagai monster ninja" ucap asuka yang nampak duduk bersebelahan dengan naruto

"tapi kenapa kakak mengetahui jika aku sendirian disini?" tanya naruto kepada asuka

akhirnya asuka beserta kawan-kawan menjelaskan kepada naruto bagaimana dirinya beserta teman-temannya mengetahui bahwa naruto sendirian. dimulai dari mereka berada di alam kematian, bertemu kami-sama, memperlihatkan kejadian dimana naruto mulai hidup, lalu sang kami-sama mengatakan untuk mengurus dan menyapih naruto, dan bagaimana mereka bereinkarnasi

setelah mengucapkan semua yang diketahui asuka dan teman-temannya nampak jika naruto nampak shock berat jika kakak barunya ini bertemu dengan kami-sama dan diberikan kesempatan oleh kami-sama untuk mengurusnya

"apa kamu sudah tahu apa yang kami semua ceritakan kepada kamu, naruto-kun?" tanya miyabi

"sejujurnya aku belum percaya, namun dilihat dari kalian berbicara bisa dikatakan itu bukan kebohongan" ucap naruto

"nah apa kamu mau disusui sekarang?" kali ini ditanyakan oleh salah satu cewek yang suka berbuat mesum yang bernama ryouna

"mungkin nanti saja" ucap naruto dengan wajah memerah

 **flashback off**

setelah mengetahui sejarah dari kakaknya. maka naruto menerima kakak barunya dengan lapang dada karena dia begitu senang ketika melihat kakak barunya mengurus dia ketika mendengar sejarah miliknya (naruto) yang diungkapkan langsung oleh asuka dan kawan-kawannya baik itu menjahili naruto yang dilakukan oleh katsuragi maupun latihan yang dilakukan oleh miyabi, ikaruga, fubuki, dan kagura

"ohayou asuka-nee, minna" sapa naruto

"ohayou mo, naruto-kun" sapa mereka balik

"ayo sarapan dulu. setelah sarapan terserah kamu mau kemana saja naruto-kun" ucap fubuki. dengan pandangan senyum karena dia juga tahu bahwa naruto memiliki kekuatan besar dan selalu hidup sendirian seperti dirinnya dimana ayahnya menyegel ibunya yang berupa youma

akhirnya setelah makan naruto pergi main mengelilingi desa konoha dan ditemani oleh katsuragi dan hibari karena mereka berdua merupakan gadis yang sangat hyperaktif seperti naruto

"naruto-kun. hari ini kita mau main apa?" tanya katsuragi

"itu terserah katsu-neechan juga hibari-neechan. aku hanya menuruti keinginan onee-chanku saja" ucap naruto yang membuat katsuragi dalam hati kecilnya tersakiti melihat naruto belum bisa memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan

"yuk kita main pasir disana" ajak hibari dan dibalas anggukan dari naruto

 **sementara itu ditempat asuka dkk serta tim aliansi**

di tempat apartemen naruto tinggal nampaklah 20 perempuan dengan tim aliansinya sedang membersihkan kamar naruto dan ruang makan serta ruang istirahat tak terkecuali tempat dapur karena luas bangunan tempat mendiang ayah naruto tinggal seluas rumah bertingkat 2 yang panjang x lebarnya adalah 8 meter x 6 meter

"oh ya aku mau ketempat guru naruto berada" ucap miyabi

"memang ada urusan apa kamu sama guru iruka?" tanya asuka

"ini mengenai uji chakra naruto besok 4 hari kedepannya naruto akan ikut seleksi" ucap miyabi

"begitu ya. hati-hati dijalan" ucap asuka yang nampak agak cemas dengan miyabi

"iya" balas miyabi kembali

akhirnya miyabi pergi ke menara hokage tower dan bertemu dengan guru iruka dan jangan lupa sang hokage sendiri yang bernama hiruzen sarutobi

"ohh...akhirnya kamu datang juga miyabi-san" ucap iruka

"memang ada apa anda memanggil saya iruka-san?" tanya miyabi

"aku yakin kamu sudah pasti tahu mengenai masalah hari inikan?" tanya iruka dan dibalas anggukan dari miyabi

"untuk 4 hari kedepannya kamu harus melatih naruto karena. di desa konoha semua anak wajib ikut seleksi ninja karena kita membutuhkan mereka di masa kelak bila mereka menjalankan misi. dan bagi mereka yang lolos seleksi mereka akan dimasukkan ke dalam misi jika sebaliknya maka mereka akan dikembalikan ke akademi ninja. dan lagi jika mereka mendapatkan misi mereka akan dilatih sambil menjalankan misinya itu" jelas iruka yang membuat miyabi kaget mendengar ucapan iruka barusan. menjalankan misi untuk anak yang masih belia? yang benar saja

"tapi kenapa naruto-kun harus masuk seleksi juga? bukannya itu terlalu berbahaya?" tanya miyabi

"memang berbahaya. tapi mereka harus bisa mengatasinya sendiri tak peduli sebesar apapun itu masalahnya" ucap iruka dengan santai

"dan disini terbagi menjadi beberapa kelas. kelas terendah adalah genin, lalu yang menengah adalah chunin, dan yang teratas adalah jounin. untuk jounin sendiri mereka akan dimasukkan ke pasukan anbu elite dimana tugas mereka hanyalah menjalankan misi sampai tuntas dan mendapatkan bayaran atau mrnjadi guru pembimbing" jelas iruka dan membuat mau nggak mau miyabi harus menerimanya

"baiklah akan aku terima.. tapi apa saja yang diuji dalam ujian ini?" tanya miyabi walau bagaimanapun dia nggak mau membiarkan adik kecilnya masuk kedalam area yang berbahaya

"dalam ujian kali ini yang diuji adalah melempar kunai dan shuriken, kagebunshin no jutsu, serta melakukan henge. mereka bebas menggunakan gaya masing-masing karena hanya untuk hari kedua. jika di hari pertama mereka akan melakukan latih tanding antar individu yang dipilih oleh guru pembimbing. oh ya kamu sekalian juga kamu ajak juga teman kamu yang bernama murakumo dan hibari" jelas iruka

"baiklah akan aku latih adik kecilku itu menjadi kuat dan aku bilang juga kepada temanku itu" ucap miyabi yang berisi nada kekhawatiran

'beruntungnya kamu naruto, kamu memiliki orang yang sangat perhatian kepadamu yang menjadi keluarga penggantimu' batin iruka yang mengulum senyum tipis

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucap miyabi

"ohh...hati-hati dijalan" ucap iruka yang melambaikan tangannya kepada miyabi

'apa yang harus aku lakukan. aku nggak mau membuat otoutoku dalam bahaya' batin miyabi yang sangat cemas mendengar jika naruto harus melakukan misi yang terlalu berbahaya

sesampainya di rumah nampak miyabi tengah frustasi memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selama 4 hari dan membuat semua temannya pada bingung

"ada apa miyabi-chan?" tanya perempuan yang berkulit coklat dengan mata biru dan memiliki dada seperti serafall dan rambut hitam ikat kuda

"oh...homura-chan... hari ini kita memiliki masalah" ucap miyabi

"memang masalah apa, miyabi-chan?" tanya asuka yang ikut nimbrung disana

"begini..."

akhirnya miyabi menceritakan semua yang dia dapat dari iruka. mulai dari ikut masuk seleksi, menjalankan misi, dan ikut serangkaian tes agar menjadi ninja yang layak bahkan juga termasuk jurus yang pernah diucapkan oleh iruka untuk menjadi syarat lulus yang berhasil membuat semua orang kaget mendengarnya tak terkecuali ikaruga dengan yagyuu

"ja-jadi naruto-kun...harus menjalankan tes ini?" tanya asuka dengan terbata-bata

"benci mengakuinya tapi memang itulah kenyataannya" ucap miyabi yang nampak depresi

"apa nggak bisa diundur dulu. naruto-kun kan belum siap menjalankan tes ini?" tanya yagyu

"aku rasa tidak bisa. soalnya tes akan dimulai jika sudah melewati 4 hari. dihari pertama naruto-kun akan latih tanding dengan temannya dengan iruka-san, setelah itu dihari kedua mereka akan melakukan lemparan shuriken dan kunai lalu dilanjutkan dengan kagebunshin dan henge. dan lagi..." ucap miyabi

"ada apa miyabi-chan?" tanya ikaruga

"dan lagi... guru iruka menyuruhku atau lebih tepatnya memohon kepadaku untuk menyertakan hibari-chan juga kamu, murakumo-chan" ucap miyabi yang mengikutsertakan hibari juga murakumo

"tapi kenapa?" tanya ikaruga yang ingin tahu alasan kenapa hibari harus ikut masuk akademi bersama murakumo. bukan nggak senang tapi dia juga harus tahu alasannya kenapa

"aku nggak tahu alasannya kenapa " ucap miyabi yang mengeraskan rahangnya dengan keras

"ya sudah.. aku dan hibari-chan menerima ini karena kami nggak mau naruto-kun kenapa-napa" ucap murakumo dengan topengnya yang berada di sebelah kiri kepalanya dengan perasaan sedih dan nggak mau melihat adik kecilnya atau lebih tepatnya narutonya kecelakaan

"lalu ada resikonya nggak?" tanya ikaruga

"ada.. bagi yang berhasil mereka akan masuk ke dalam misi dan bagi yang gagal maka mereka akan dikembalikan ke akademi" ucap miyabi yang membuat semua orang disana membelalakkan matanya karena terdengar seperti pemaksaan

'ini terdengar seperti pemaksaan' batin mereka yang mendengar penuturan miyabi barusan. sedangkan miyabi, jangan ditanya dia nampak mengeraskan rahangnya kuat-kuat jika adik kecilnya yang sangat imut harus melakukan tes ini

 **di tempat naruto berada**

kali ini terlihat naruto main dengan riang dan senyum ceria jika dia nampak menikmati bermain bersama kakak barunya itu. walau berbeda dimensi naruto menganggap kakak barunya itu sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. dan terlihat jika katsuragi dan hibari nampak menikmati kedekatan mereka masing-masing

setelah puas bermain kini naruto,hibari, dan katsuragi pulang kerumah naruto. namun langkah mereka dipercepat karena perut mereka minta diisi begitupun dengan naruto. sejak makan buatan kakak barunya maka dia yang yang dari dulunya doyan ramen yang merupakan masakan dewa kini berganti dengan masakan buatan kakaknya apalagi jika mampir ke kedai tauchi yang merupakan tempat dia memesan ramen seperti dulu dan merupakan pelanggan tetap disana

"tadaima" ucap mereka bertiga serempak ketika tiba dirumah naruto

"okaeri" ucap mereka serempak

"waah...kalian nampak berkeringat sekali nih. habis melakukan apa nih hingga wajah kalian nampak kumal?" goda asuka kepada naruto,hibari, dan katsuragi

"kami main pasir-pasiran juga ayunan" ucap naruto jujur yang membuat semua paham

"baiklah kalian bertiga harus mandi. jika tidak. makan siang kalian akan asuka hentikan" ucap asuka yang nampak memerintah seperti ibu-ibu kepada anaknya yang bandel

 **WHUSSSSS**

tanpa babibu naruto langsung melesat kekamar mandi dan meninggalkan hibari serta katsuragi yang masih nampak kotor. namun, asuka nampak tersenyum hangat melihat naruto mau nurut karena dia tidak mau melihat adik kesayangannya itu nampak tidak ada teman curhat jika saudara dia nggak punya karena tinggal sendiri

"kamu nampak menikmati sekali ya, menggoda naruto-kun" tanya katsuragi

"begitulah katsu-nee. sejak mendengar dan melihat seperti apa kisah naruto-kun, aku nggak mau melihat jika seorang yang kita anggap adik menderita seumur hidup" ucap asuka. sejak tinggall bersama naruto. semua kakak baru naruto sangat protektif sekali terhadap naruto. dan bisa dikatakan jika mereka mengalami brocon tingkat akut...hmm...mungkin sifat sirzech dan serafall yang mencintai adiknya sendiri juga turun didesa konoha

sementara di underworld tempat para iblis berada kini 2 orang yang berbeda gender sedang melakukan tugasnya

"hachiimm..." dan tanpa sebab atau angin apa 2 maou itu malah bersin

'entah kenapa sepertinya yang nulis fanfiction ini mengejek aku sama si serafall/sir-tan itu'batin 2 maou itu yang bernama sirzech dan serafall

 **balik ke rumah naruto**

didalam sana nampaklah jika 3 perempuan itu yang sedang berdiskusi mengenai ujian chunin yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat 4 hari. dan itu membuat hibari serta katsuragi membelalakkan mata mereka dan menutup mulut mereka karena kaget mendengar berita ini

"kusoo... ini kedengaran seperti pemaksaan" ucap katsuragi yang nampak mengeratkan pegangan roknya dengan kuat

"i-ini.. hiks... kedengaran... hiks seperti ...hiks...pemaksaan" ucap hibari yang meteskan air matanya

"begitulah. namun ada kabar baiknya. kata guru iruka kamu boleh ikut bersama murakumo-chan, hibari-chan" ucap asuka yang membuat hibari senang jika dia akan ikut bersama naruto

namun diskusi mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara naruto yang mengajak hibari dan yang lainnya makan termasuk asuka.

"asuka-neechan ayo kita makan" ajak naruto yang habis mandi

"kalian bertiga saja yang makan aku dan yang lainnya sudah selesai makan" ucap asuka

"kalau begitu kami berdua mandi dulu" ucap katsuragi

"iya...karena kalian berdua udah bau macam kambing" ejek asuka yang membuat katsuragi agak menyeringai sedikit walau nggak terlihat oleh asuka

 **grep**

"gyaah~" desah asuka yang mana dadanya dipegang oleh katsuragi sang pelaku utama

"hooo...mengatakan kami seperti kambing ya? padahal dadamu saja ingin aku pegang terus apalagi kelihatan seperti sapi"ledek katsuragi kembali sambil memegang dadanya asuka

"to-tolong~...hen-hentikan...nggghh...aahhnn~" ucap asuka sambil mengeluarkan nada mendesah

"hooo...apa kamu menikmatinya? hora..hora" ucap katsuragi yang kini memegang dada asuka dan meremasnya dengan cepat

 **gubrak**

entah dari mana muncul suara terjatuh dari sana yang membuat semua orang disana heran dan kaget kecuali hibari. dia yakin jika ini adalah adik kecilnya yang nampak terjatuh. dan ketika hibari muncul didaerah tempat terjatuh bersama asuka dan katsuragi yang mengekor dibelakang hibari nampaklah jika salah satu bocah pirang jabrik tersungkur di lantai meja makan dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya

'achaaaa~ aku lupa jika ada naruto-kun' batin katsuragi yang nampak memasang wajah nggak bersalahnya akibat ulahnya yang membuat naruto jatuh tersungkur dari sana

dan tak lama kemudian semua perempuan yang berada di rumah naruto turun ketika ada suara jatuh dari lantai 1

"hey ada apa disini?" tanya ikaruga

"kyaaaa kenapa naruto-kun nampak seperti ini?" tanya yumi yang nampak menyenderkan kepala naruto ke dadanya dan terlihat sangat panik ketika melihat naruto pingsan dalam keadaan mimisan

"etto...bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" ucap katsuragi yang nampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang nggak gatal juga asuka yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti katsuragi

akhirnya mereka mau nggak mau harus menunggu naruto sadar dari pingsan nistanya itu. ya walau bagaimanapun hari ini naruto akan dilatih oleh mereka semua (kakak naruto)

setelah menunggu selama 1 atau 2 jam akhirnya naruto bangun dengan hidung yang disumbat dengan kapas dimana dia tidur dibantal atau lebih tepatnya di paha seorang cewek yang ciri-cirinya bermata hijau dan ada sebuah topeng disebelah kirinya dengan pakaian yukata. dan orang itu bernama murakumo

"murakumo-nee" ucap naruto yang sadar dari pingsannya

"akhirnya kamu sadar juga naruto-kun" ucap murakumo

"naruto-kun kamu kenapa bisa sampai pingsan gitu?" tanya ikaruga

"ini akibat ulah dari katsuragi-chan dan asuka-chan. mereka saling mengejek pada awalnya. namun berakhir dimana katsuragi memegang dada asuka dan meremasnya yang berakhir seperti ini deh " bukan naruto yang menjawab melainkan hibari yang menjelaskan situasinya dan terlihat ada aura mematikan di tubuh ikaruga dengan mata nyalang

'yabbee...aku akan kena marah nih ama monster' batin katsuragi yang nampak ketakutan ketika dia akan diceramahi oleh ikaruga

dan sesuai dugaan. ikaruga langsung memarahi dan menceramahi katsuragi akibat ulahnya begitupun dengan asuka yang juga ikut kena marah. akibat dari perbuatan mereka, mereka berdua nampak menundukkan kepala mereka sendiri

ketika kena ceramah yang begitu panjang selama 2 jam lebih. naruto malah melerai emosi ikaruga yang kini nampak naik turun karena dia nggak tega melihat asuka dan katsuragi yang semangatnya jadi turun

"sudah-sudah ikaruga-nee... mungkin mereka kurang mengetahui jika aku berada diruang makan. dan lagi kakak nggak usah marah ya" pinta naruto (dibaca: memohon) agar semangat asuka dan katsuragi tidak putus macam benang yang digunting. dan ketika mendapat lerai dari naruto kini wajah ikaruga nampak merona melihat wajah imut naruto

"haaah~ baiklah...hari ini kalian berdua bebas dari ceramah panjangku. dan jika kalian berani melakukan hal barusan yang membuat naruto-kun pingsan lagi. maka jangan harap bisa lolos dariku" ucap ikaruga yang nampak memperlihatkan mata merahnya yang kelihatan marah sementara asuka dan katsuragi langsung melakukan seiza dan meminta maaf kepada ikaruga

dan baik naruto maupun 20 perempuan dan aliansinya mengidap suatu penyakit yang membuat author nggak mau berurusan dengan mereka yakninya siscon dan brocon. jika kalian menanyakan hal itu maka mudah dijawab. naruto menjadi garang dan ganas jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan bahkan menghina kakaknya dengan berani. bahkan dia nggak ragu untuk membuat orang itu pingsan dengan pukulan super kuat

begitupun dengan asuka dan kawan-kawannya. mereka semua mengidap penyakit brocon dimana asuka dan kawan-kawan sangat menyukai naruto yang mereka anggap sebagai adik mereka sendiri. bahkan mereka semua nggak segan-segan menghajar orang yang berani menghina bahkan menyakiti perasaan naruto

"naruto-kun apa kamu nggak apa nih berdiri sendirian saja. kalau kamu berdiri nanti kamu pingsan lagi" ucap yumi yang nampak membantu naruto berdiri walau kelihatan si naruto itu kelihatan sempoyongan sedikit

"aku nggak apa-apa yumi-nee. dan lagi aku masih kuat kok" ucap naruto dengan senyum lima jari yang membuat semua perempuan dirumah naruto menjadi merah tak terkecuali sahabat yumi yang setengah youma yang bernama fubuki

'manis amat' batin fubuki yang nampak merona

'aku nggak nyangka jika aku mendapatkan adik yang tampan yang merupakan titisan dewa'

'oh. kami-sama terima kasih anugrah yang kamu berikan kepada kami'

dan itulah isi hati mereka yang terbilang sangat menyukai naruto yang sangat tampan dan manis karena wajahnya yang tergolong imut apalagi dengan 3 pasang kumis yang menyerupai kucing yang menambah kesan imutnya

setelah sadar dari kekaguman itu. nampaklah jika miyabi datang menghampiri naruto yang nampak terhuyung-huyung sedikit karena naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak merepotkan yumi

"ada apa, miyabi-nee?"tanya naruto

"sebaiknya kamu jangan paksakan dirimu itu untuk bergerak mending duduk saja atau tiduran di paha yumi-chan" ucap atau bisa disebut perintah kepada naruto. karena walau miyabi nampak sangar tapi dia sangat peduli kepada naruto

"maaf saja miyabi-nee. bukan aku tidak mau, tapi aku hanya ingin tidak merepotkan semua kakakku. dan aku sangat senang kalian semua sebagai kakakku mengkhawatirkan aku" ucap naruto yang nampak tersenyum hangat mendengarnya yang membuat semua kakaknya nampak sedih mendengar penuturan naruto. mereka walau senang mendengar naruto tidak mau merepotkannya tapi mereka juga sedih ketika melihat naruto mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri hanya demi sang kakak

pernah suatu ketika dimana naruto bersama wali barunya lebih tepatnya ketika mereka resmi menjadi keluarga dan wali naruto. mereka yang jumlahnya sekitar hampir mencapai 30 puluhan (sekitar 27 atau 28-an) naruto membantu kakak barunya untuk mengemasi barang kakaknya dan nggak pernah meminta untuk dibantu jika hanya masalah kecil

dan itu membuat semua kakaknya cemas dengan naruto. walau senang dibantu oleh naruto karena kebaikan dan ketulusan hati naruto, namun naruto tidak pernah berbagi bantuan walau itu adalah kakak barunya yang tinggal bersamanya yang membuat semua kakaknya cemas dan khawatir dengan naruto.

"naruto-kun... tidurlah aku nggak ingin kamu kenapa-napa dan aku sangat tidak suka jika kamu terkena sakit akibat kelelahan. ya" ucap yagyu yang mengelus kepala naruto. walau dia (yagyu) nampak begitu cemas dengan kondisi naruto sekarang

"ha'i yagyu-nee. dan juga terima kasih atas tawaran kakak...karena... ini kali pertama aku dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain" ucap naruto yang mengeluarkan liquid bening yang membuat yagyu langsung memeluknya begitupun dengan yumi dan murakumo

"sudah jangan sedih seperti itu ya? kami akan selalu bersamamu sampai mati, naruto-kun" deklarasi dari yumi yang mengelus surai pirang naruto

"etto..." ucap katsuragi yang nampak tersenyum canggung yang melihat adegan peluk-pelukkan disana

"ada apa katsu-chan?" tanya yumi yang melihat katsuragi tersenyum canggung

"bukan aku melarang kalian untuk memeluk naruto-kun, namun lihat keadaan naruto-kun juga. wajahnya udah membiru tuh" tunjuk katsuragi yang membuat semua menoleh kearah naruto dan benar saja wajah naruto mulai membiru karena kehabisan oksigen

"uwaaaa... maaf naruto-kun" teriak yumi, yagyu, dan murakumo secara bersamaan

setelah menunggu selama 5 menit akhirnya bocah pirang itu bangun dari pingsannya. dimana dia berada di paha miyabi. dan nampak jika dia ( naruto ) sedang dielus kepalanya dengan kasih sayang

"uwaaa. udara...udara" ucap naruto yang kini menghirup udara dalam-dalam

"maaf naruto-kun" sesal yumi. namun ditanggap dengan pelukan naruto yang begitu hangat yang membuat yumi kaget ketika naruto memeluknya

"nggak apa yumi-nee. aku senang kamu dan semua temanmu mau bersamaku sampai akhir... aku senang sekali" ucap naruto dengan bahagia yang membuat yumi membalas pelukan naruto

"oh ya naruto-kun" ucap salah satu perempuan yang berambut putih pendek

" ada apa miyabi-nee?" tanya naruto ketika miyabi menginterupsinya

"barusan aku ada kabar dari iruka, guru kamu itu" ucap miyabi

"memang apa yang dikatakan oleh guru iruka?" tanya naruto. dan bisa dilihat jika miyabi nampak mengeraskan rahangnya yang membuat naruto bingung

"4 hari lagi kamu akan masuk dalam ujian seleksi chunin" ucap miyabi

"begitu ya" ucap naruto

"dan besok kita akan berlatih selama 4 hari 4 malam" ucap miyabi

"tapi apa miyabi-nee sudah menanyakan ke guru iruka apa saja yang akan diujikannya?" tanya naruto dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari miyabi

"memang apa saja yang diujikannya, miyabi-nee?" tanya naruto kembali

"kagebunshin, henge, lemparan shuriken dan kunai, dan terakhir adalah taijutsu atau dikenal bela diri" ucap miyabi. setelah mengucapkan hal itu terlihat jika miyabi nampak mengeluarkan air matanya termasuk ikaruga, asuka, dan yumi, serta seluruh perempuan yang tinngal dirumah naruto yang membuat naruto kaget

"kenapa miyabi-nee, ikaruga-nee, asuka-nee, dan yumi-nee, serta yang lain menangis?" tanya naruto yang menghampiri keempat kakaknya yang duduk saling bersebelahan

"karena...hiks... ka-kami... tidak mau...hiks...kamu...hiks...gagal...kami...hiks...benar-benar ketakutan...hiks...jika kamu...hiks...gagal" ucap asuka yang tahu masalah ini yang membuat naruto tersenyum mendengarnya karena masih ada yang masih peduli kepadanya dan takut gagal

"asuka-nee, minna... angkatlah kepala kalian" ucap naruto yang memperlihatkan wajah mereka yang masih ada air matanya

"terima kasih kalian mau peduli kepadaku. biasanya tidak ada yang sebegitu pedulinya orang lain kepadaku.. dan hari ini sudah aku lihat ternyata kakakku yang kelewat manis ini masih khawatir kepadaku.. aku sangat senang dan aku ingin mengatakan ini kepada kami-sama bahwa aku senang memiliki kakak yang sangat manis ini" ucap naruto yang membuat mereka memperlihatkan senyum hangat mereka walau masih ada sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi mereka

"hei.. sudahlah jangan menangis lagi.. dan lagi aku akan berusaha untuk yang terbaik jika ini menyangkut keluargaku" tambah naruto yang kini membuat semua kakaknya malah senyum senang mendengar penuturan dari naruto

"yoooshh... kalau begitu kita latih naruto-kun 4 hari 4 malam non-stop" ucap homura yang kelewat semangat

"malahan aku akan mati kecapekan jika tidak dikasih istirahat" sanggah naruto yang sweetdrop mendengar penuturan homura yang nggak jelas

"biarin aja yang penting kamu bakalan kuat" ucap homura yang mengelus kepala kuning jabrik naruto

"yang ada bukannya tambah kuat tapi tambah capek, homura-neechan. dan lagi, jangan mengelus kepalaku. aku jadi kelihatan seperti bocah 5 tahunan" balas naruto yang membuat rumah hokage 4 nampak ramai dan dipenuhi gelak tawa

 **skiptime sampai esok hari**

di pagi hari nampaklah jika naruto akan dilatih okeh asuka, katsuragi, dan yumi mengenai kagebunshin. dan terlihat jika naruto nampak bersemangat untuk mencapai hasil yang terbaik

"baiklah hari ini kami bertiga akan melatih kamu naruto-kun.. untuk permulaan cobalah kamu buat satu buah bunshin jika gagal ulangi dan jika berhasil maka kita masuk ke tahap selanjutnya dari kagebunshin mu itu" ucap asuka

akhirnya naruto membuat satu buah bunshin dengan segel tanda tambah . dan ketika berhasil melakukan segel tangan yang keluar bukannya bunshin yang identik dengan dirinya yang saat melakukann segel tangan melainkan yang keluar adalah bunshin yang memperlihatkan wajah konyol dengan jalan yang begitu aneh.

"gagal.. coba ulangi lagi" interupsi asuka dan narutopun mengangguk. akhirnya dia mengulangi segel kagebunshinnya itu bahkan hasilnya sama saja. namun, dengan tekad yang dia punya dalam satu jam naruto berhasil membuat satu bunshin yang sama dengan dia dan tidak ada raut wajah yang konyol serta jalannya pun hampir sama dengan pemilik aslinya

 **skiptime 4 hari kemudian**

setelah melalui usaha yang keras bahkan adu taijutsu yang dilakukan oleh homura, yagyuu, murakumo, serta yumi yang membuat naruto pingsan selama 3 bahkan 4 jam lamanya bahkan latihan taijutsu pun terbilang ngeri dimana naruto harus berdiri dengan satu kaki dengan batu sebesar dirinya di sepasang tangannya dan harus menahannya selama 1 bahkan 2 jam

bahkan ketika lagi istirahat di malam hari naruto malah disusui oleh yumi dan disuruh tidur karena menguras tenaga barusan yang membuat narutopun menuruti perkataan dari kakaknya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya

dan dipagi hari ini nampak jika semua anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul dan sarapan di berbagai tempat ada di ruang keluarga bahkan ada yang ditaman mengingat jika ruang keluarga sudah penuh. dan kali ini pemuda yang berambut kuning jabrik yang kita kenal dengan nama naruto nampak duduk di ruang keluarga yang disebelah kirinya ada miyabi

"bagaimana naruto-kun, enak latihannya?" tanya miyabi dengan senyum tipisnya

"bukan enak tapi malah menyiksaku, miyabi-nee" ucap naruto dengan muka cemberut

"hahaha...sebegitu capeknya ya menghadapi latihan berat itu?" tanya fubuki. ya ketika dia melihat naruto latihan dia sangat senang melihat kerja keras naruto bahkan dirinya menyusui naruto dihari kedua dengan perasaan bangga dan senang

"itu masih normal kecuali yang dihari terakhir. aku nggak mau membayangkannya" ucap naruto yang malah kelihatan ketakutan membayangkan latihan di hari ke-4 yang sangat mengerikan dimana latihannya adalah menahan batu besar seukuran dirinya selama 1 bahkan 2 jam, lalu berlari mengelilingi lapangan dekat konoha selama 1 jam dengan batu sebesar ban traktor, dan terakhir latihannya adalah adu taijutsu dengan menggunakan pemberat

"mah. memang begitulah kami semua ketika masih didimensi kami. latihan kami sangat keras dan tidak ada kata ampun berbeda dengan asuka dkk. mereka latihan ketangkasan sama kecepatan. begitupun dengan kagura dkk, yumi dkk, miyabi dkk, dan fubuki dkk" ucap homura yang menjelaskan keadaan dirinya yang masih di dimensi miliknya kepada naruto

"tapi pertanyaanku satu nih?" ucap naruto yang memperhatikan semua kakaknya dan dia agak aneh melihat fubuki yang mengenakan perban di kepala serta seluruh badannya

"memang apa yang kamu tanyakan naruto-kun?" tanya murakumo

"kenapa cuma hanya fubuki-neechan saja yang memakai perban sementara yang lain tidak?" tanya naruto yang melihat kondisi fubuki

"oh itu hanya kisah masa lalu yang kelam dan bersifat privasi. jadi aku nggak bisa menceritakannya" ucap fubuki dengan senyum manisnya yang jarang diperlihatkan

'fubuki-san' batin yumi yang mengingat kisah masa lalu dirinya dengan fubuki

"tapi jika tidak ada perban malah fubuki-neechan tambah manis dengan rambut yang berkibar dengan indahnya" ucap naruto yang tanpa sadar memuji fubuki. sontak saja fubuki menjadi merah menahan malu karena pujian naruto kepada dirinya bahkan semua perempuan nampak menyeringai jahil ketika melihat wajah malu-malu fubuki

'wah baru pertama kali aku lihat si fubuki-chan jadi malu-malu kucing' batin homura

'hihi... ternyata fubuki-san sangat lucu sekali jika digoda naruto-kun' batin yumi yang melihat rona di pipi fubuki

'ara-ara...fubuki-chan lucu amat' batin asuka yang melihat fubuki

"apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya fubuki yang melihat semua kawannya nampak menggodanya (baca: menyeringai jahil)

"khihi... kamu nampak lucu jika digoda oleh naruto-kun padahal yang aku lihat kamu nampak pendiam saja" ucap yumi

"ja-jan-jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh. baka" teriak melengking fubuki yang membuat semua malah berusaha menahan tawa kecuali naruto

"apa yang dikatakan yumi-neechan benar fubuki-neechan. ketika kamu malu malah kamu nampak kelihatan imut" ucap naruto yang tanpa sadar atau angin apa yang menerjangnya membuat fubuki kini menahan malunya lagi mendengar pujian dari naruto

"tuhkan naruto-kun saja memujimu. masa kamu marah sih? aneh" goda homura

"su-sudah cukup. aku keluar" ucap fubuki yang kini berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka semua. namun ketika keluar nampak jika fubuki nampak mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang belum pernah dikeluarkan bahkan bersikap layaknya seorang gadis pada umumnya

"wahahahaha..."akhirnya semua orang dirumah hokage tertawa melihat fubuki yang malu-malu kucing dan keluar dari ruangan itu dalam keadaan menahan malu

'baru pertama kali aku seperti ini dihadapan naruto-kun juga semuanya seperti seorang gadis.. arigatou kami-sama' batin fubuki yang kini duduk di kamarnya dan membayangkan kejadian barusan dimana dirinya berteriak seperti seorang gadis pemalu yang takut di sentuh

'yokatta akhirnya fubuki-chan mau tersenyum juga, arigatou kami-sama, engkau telah memberikan anugrah kepada kami berupa anak kecil yang polos ini' batin yumi yang masih berada di ruang keluarga yang berisi anggota keluarga barunya dan menatap naruto dengan senyum tipisnya

sejak fubuki menjadi anggota keluarga naruto. kejadian yang terjadi di rumah mendiang hokage ke-4 yang diisi oleh naruto beserta keluarga barunya nampak begitu ramai bahkan sangat lucu. apalagi disaat pelatihan naruto untuk menjadi ninja. yang paling diingat oleh mereka adalah dimana tanpa permisi fubuki melempari kagura yang seenaknya masuk dengan ember mandi yang membuat kagura tepar seketika, juga adegan dimana homura memasak layaknya chef professional yang menuangkan minyak dan membuat kobaran api besar dipancinya yang membuat naruto sama asuka juga ikaruga kaget setengah mampus, bahkan yang paling gila adalah naruto masuk ke wc dan tanpa sadar didalam sana ada yagyu didalam sana yang membuat dirinya (naruto) lari tunggang langgang ke kamar tidurnya sementara si yagyu hanya menahan malunya di wc dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding wc

"oh ya sebaiknya kamu tidur naruto-kun karena hari untuk menjadi ninja akan dimulai besok" ucap asuka

"apa yang dikatakan oleh asuka-san. benar naruto-kun. kamu harus istirahat karena kamu mau menjadi ninja yang hebat bukan?" ucap yumi

"ya. kelihatannya begitu. terima kasih perhatiannya yumi-neechan, asuka-neechan"

"apa perlu aku buatkan bento untukmu karena besok adalah pelatihan ninja kamu?" tanya perempuan yang berambut biru kehitaman dengan mata biru yang sama persis warnanya dengan rambutnya yang bernama yozakura

"kalau iya. apa kamu mau membuatnya, yozakura-neechan?" tanya naruto

"hehehe... lalu apa makanan yang ingin kamu makan besok?" tanya balik yozakura

"hmm... aku ingin masakan nee-chan saja. daripada membeli makanan lain mending aku mau merasakan masakan dari yozakura-neechan yang enak" ucap naruto

akhirnya narutopun pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan beristirahat disana. sementara yozakura nampak tersenyum melihat naruto yang ingin merasakan masakannya karena semua dari timnya bisa masak begitupun dengan yang lain tak terkecuali fubuki yang minta diajarin masak oleh yozakura yang notabenenya jago masak

"memang apa yang ingin kamu masak yozakura-san?" tanya yumi

"mungkin aku mau buat sandwich saja lebih bergizi karena ada sayuran sama dagingnya juga ditambah onigiri. mungkin besok aku buat. dan lagi miyabi-chan" ucap yozakura yang melihat miyabi lagi menyenderkan badannya di dinding rumah naruto

"ada apa yozakura-chan?" tanya miyabi ketika dirinya kepanggil oleh yozakura

"apa kamu sudah tanyakan kapan pelatihan ninja itu diadakan?" tanya yozakura yang berhasil membuat miyabi kaget. karena dia lupa menanyakan kapan penyelenggaraan itu dilakukan

"kenapa kamu diam?" tanya yozakura yang melihat miyabi terdiam

"se-sebenarnya...etto..." miyabi mau mengucapkannya tapi masih agak kelu

"apa kamu lupa menanyakannya?" tanya yozakura yang berhasil membuat miyabi berkeringat dingin karena dia masih sayang nyawa dan nggak mau kena pukulan besi keras dari tangan yozakura

"haaah... lebih baik kita tanyakan saja sama si mesum dan si penyadar itu" ucap yozakura yang membuat asuka serta yang heran siapa yang dimaksud oleh yozakura

"siapa yang kamu maksud yozakura-san?"tanya yumi yang begitu penasaran dan diangguk oleh yang lain

"si ryouna-chan dan ryoubi-chan" ucap yozakura yang membuat semua paham karena yang paling mesum saat dirumah naruto adalah si ryouna dan menyadarkannya agar tidak melakukannya adalah ryoubi

dan tak lama kemudian orang yang dibicarakan itupun datang dengan membawa bahan-bahan untuk makanan. dan terlihat jika perempuan yang memiliki mata yang berbeda warna yang satu hijau dan yang satu biru dan memiliki rambut yang berwarna kuning keemasan nampak kelelahan bersamaan dengan perempuan berambut coklat dengan mata yang berbeda posisi dimana mata kirinya biru sedang dimata kanannya berwarna hijau yang bernama ryouna dan ryoubi

"tadaima.." ucap ryouna dan ryoubi bersamaan

"oh.. okaerinasai" ucap yozakura yang melihat kepulangan dari dua orang yang selalu lucu

"duhhh...capeknya" ucap ryouna yang duduk menyender dekat dengan dinding atau dekat dengan tangga

"kamu benar dan lagi untuk apa kamu menyuruhku sama si hentai itu membeli bahan ini?" tanya ryoubi yang nampak kesal ketika dirinya disuruh pergi belanja bersama ryouna yang terkenal dengan mesum tingkat akut

"mah-mah... sebenarnya ini kita sediakan untuk naruto-kun juga karena besok dia akan melakukan pelatihan ninja" ucap yozakura yang berhasil membuat ryoubi terdiam dan wajahnya berganti dengan wajah yang sangat senang mendengarnya

"begitu ya. dan lagi naruto-kun dimana?" tanya ryoubi

"dia lagi dikamarnya untuk istirahat dan lagi apa kamu sudah menanyakan kapan pelatihan ninja itu diadakan?" tanya yozakura

"aku sudah menanyakannya sama guru naruto yang kita temui di gerbang itu karena kami berpapasan dengannya barusan. dan beliau menjawab bahwa pelatihan ninja itu diadakan pada siang hari jam 11 tepat sampai selesai" jelas ryoubi

"ahh...aku ingin naruto-kun meremas oppaiku" ucap ryouna

"berhenti mengatakan itu, kono inu" ucap ryoubi yang menendang muka ryouna dengan kaki super kuat

"iiiiaaa. aku ingin kamu meremasnya atau kamu ingin mengikatku dengan tali?"tanya ryouna dengan ekspresi kelewat mesum

"hentikan ucapan gilamu itu, kono inu" ucap ryoubi yang menendangnya kembali dan melanggengkan dirinya menuju kamar naruto karena dia ada jadwal untuk menyusui naruto

"kamu mau kemana ryoubi-chan?" tanya yumi yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan antara yozakura dengan ryoubi dan ryouna

"oh..aku mau menyusui naruto-kun dulu karena hari ini sudah giliranku untuk menyusuinya" ucap ryoubi

"baiklah sampai jumpa ketika makan malam ya" ucap yumi

"seakan aku lagi nggak lapar saja. mattaku" ucap ryoubi yang kini menuju kamar naruto dan terlihat jika naruto tertidur lelap dan tanpa perrmisi, ryoubi langsung masuk dan membuka baju serta branya dan terlihat jika sepasang aset yang disukai pria yang kelihatan mulus dan putih seperti cream yang ujungnya dengan warna pink

'gomennasai naruto-kun'ucap ryoubi yang berada di kasur naruto dan memasukkan dadanya kemulut naruto tanpa naruto sadari dan tertidur dengan lelap dimana ryoubi memeluk kepala naruo dengan kasih sayang

 **skiptime ketika saat sore**

ketika sore tiba terlihatlah di suatu kamar milik naruto terdapat 2 orang yang berbeda gender nampak tertidur dengan lelap. dia bernama naruto uzumaki bersama ryoubi yang mana dia masih menyusui naruto

'eh.. serasa ada yang masuk kedalam mulutku. tapi apa ya? ada tekstur kenyalnya pula lagi' batin naruto yang merasakan keanehan di mulutnya karena dia merasa karena pas siang tadi dia tidur seorang diri

ketika dirinya bangun dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dia melihat ada sepasang aset yang disukai pria dan terlebih dia mendongak keatas dan rupanya kakaknya sedang menyusui dia dan berhasil membuat dia menahan malu setengah mati

'ya ampun. sejak kapan ryoubi-neechan ada disini?' batin naruto yang melihat jika dirinya tengah disusui oleh ryoubi yang mana ryoubi masih menyingkap bajunya dan membuka branya sehingga dadanya yang warna pink itu kelihatan dengan jelas dimata naruto. dan naruto masih menahan malu dikamarnya ketika dirinya masih mencium (dibaca: mengemut) payudara milik ryoubi

'lebih baik aku sudahi saja acara ini' batin naruto yang kini mulutnya yang disumpal oleh payudara milik ryoubi langsung dia lepas sehingga membuat ryoubi terbangun ketika dirinya (ryoubi) merasakan tidak ada emutan atau gigitan didadanya lagi

"oh. selamat sore naruto-kun. hooaaammm..." ucap ryoubi yang terbangun dan menguap dengan indahnya seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak terjadi

"se-selamat sore ryoubi-neechan" ucap naruto yang nampak tergagap dan kelihatan menahan malu diwajahnya ketika melihat dirinya ada rona tipis diwajahnya

"ada apa denganmu, naruto-kun?" tanya ryoubi yang kini mulai menutup payudaranya dengan branya dan baju kausnya yang sudah tersingkap

"ti-tidak ada a-apa-apa. dan lagi sejak ka-kapan ryoubi-neechan disini?" tanya naruto dengan gagap kepada ryoubi yang nampak kelihatan aneh dengan gaya bicara naruto yang terkesan malu-malu. dan dia sadar ketika dirinya waktu itu sedang menyusui naruto yang ketika itu naruto masih terlelap

"oh.. aku waktu itu baru pulang belanja sama ryouna-chan ketika disuruh pergi belanja oleh yozakura-chan untuk keperluan besok. dan lagi ini juga merupakan jadwalku untuk menyusuimu, naruto-kun. dan lagi aku minta maaf karena masuk kekamarmu tanpa permisi dan langsung menyusuimu pada saat itu. aku benar-benar minta maaf, naruto-kun" jelas ryoubi karena dia tahu dia salah dan masuk tanpa izin dan permisi dari balik kamar sehingga naruto paham permasalahannya

"nggak apa-apa kok ryoubi-neechan. itu kan sudah sifat kita masing-masing dan lagi aku nggak mempermasalahkannya kok. dan lagi onee-chan nggak perlu minta maaf karena onee-chan tidak ada salah kok" ucap naruto dengan senyum hangatnya yang membuat ryoubi langsung memeluk naruto

"NARUTO-KUN, RYOUBI-CHAN.. SUDAH WAKTUNYA MAKAN" teriak seseorang dilantai 1 yang suaranya cukup mereka berdua kenal. yap orang itu adalah miyabi yang lagi habis masak atau lebih tepatnya dibantu masak bersama 2 orang kawannya yang lain yang bernama fubuki dan murakumo

"ayo kita kebawah ryoubi-nee" ajak naruto yang membuat ryoubi tersenyum tipis kearahnya

"ayo" balas ryoubi yang keluar ruangan bersama naruto dan sekarang berada dilantai 1. namun, disana yang bikin naruto dan ryoubi sweetdrop ketika berada di lantai 1 adalah adanya bunyi teriak gaje disana ditambah ada bunyi api dan teriakan disana yang membuat semua sweetdrop

"hoiii...ryouna-chan ini waktunya makan malam lho" ucap miyabi namun suaranya dianggap angin lalu ketika ada bunyi desahan disana

"aahhnn...iaaada...mooo...daaamee...naruto-kun" ucap ryouna masih berada dialam mimpi dengan desahan yang begitu erotis

 **Twitch**

akhirnya muncul perempatan di dahi miyabi karena dia kesal jika ucapannya dianggap angin lalu oleh ryouna

"BANGUN KAMPRET...JURUS AIR: AIR PANAS" ucap miyabi yang mulai berteriak keras dan mengeluarkan jurus air dan terlihat keluar air yang beruap dan dipastikan jika itu air panas dan berjumlah cukup banyak

 **byuuuurr**

"gyaaaaaaa... panas panas panas" ucap ryouna yang akhirnya bangun akibat tersiram air panas akibat ulah miyabi sendiri

"apa yang kau lakukan, miyabi-chan? aku lagi bermimpi indah nih karena ada naruto-kun" ucap ryouna yang kesal ketika dirinya masih basah oleh air panas

'kenapa malah aku sih yang terlibat?' batin naruto yang tersenyum miris jika dirinya melakukan hal mesum kepada ryouna yang terbilang sangat mesum

"hooo...atau kamu mau merasaka-"ucap miyabi yang terpotong oleh ucapan ryouna yang nggak mau kesiram air panas lagi

"baik.. oke-oke aku sudah bangun. jadi jangan siram aku lagi ya?" ucap ryouna yang langsung berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung menuju ke tempat dia makan biasanya berada didalam ruang keluarga dan dia takut ketika dirinya ingin kesiram oleh air panas lagi oleh miyabi yang cukup sadis

"apa sudah semuanya?" tanya yumi yang menyiapkan makan malam dan dibantu oleh hibari dan fubuki yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya

"sudah semua kok"balas miyabi dengan tatapan sendu. namun, bisa dilihat jika ada satu orang yang belum hadir

"memang ada apa miyabi-nee?" tanya naruto

"nggak ada apa-apa kok, naruto-kun?" ucap miyabi dengan senyumnya yang mengandung raut wajah sedih dan naruto tahu dari raut wajah miyabi sendiri

"sudahlah miyabi-nee. kamu nggak boleh bohong. memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya naruto. akhirnya miyabi mengucapkan sesuatu

"hikage-chan..." ucap miyabi

"memang ada apa dengan hikage-neechan?" tanya naruto

"dia lagi demam, naruto-kun" ucap miyabi yang membuat naruto langsung menuju dapur dan membuat semua heran kenapa naruto menuju dapur

setelah beberapa menit didapur terlihat jika naruto membawa semangkok nasi dengan semangkok sup dan teh hijau disana yang membuat semua heran kecuali miyabi yang tahu kenapa naruto membawa itu

"memang kenapa kamu membawa itu, naruto-kun? kan si hikage-chan hanya demam biasa" ucap kakaknya yang wajahnya sama persis dengan wajah ryouna yang kita kenal dengan nama haruka

"jika kita hanya makan bersama sedangkan hikage-neechan tidak. pasti dia lagi sedih dan kesepian karena dia tidak bisa makan bersama kita ketika ada suara tawa dan candaan disana. dia pasti ingin sekali jika dirinya ada dan tidak merasakan kesepian jika dirinya tidak terbaring lemah disana" jelas naruto yang membuat miyabi tersenyum haru ketika mendengar penuturan naruto yang mana naruto masih peduli kepadanya. dan dia ingin selalu bersama dengan naruto. begitupun dengan yang lain ketika ada yang sakit, malah naruto-kun datang ke kamarnya dan membuat candaan dikamar agar orang yang sakit lekas sembuh

akhirnya naruto masuk ke kamar haruka yang begitu luas. dan terlihat jika hikage terbaring lemah dengan futonnya dan dikepalanya ada kain basah agar panasnya cepat turun

"hikage-chan" ucap miyabi yang masuk kekamar haruka yang luasnya seperti hotel

"oh miyabi-chan...uhuk ..uhuk...masuklah...kenapa...uhuk...uhuk... kamu masuk kesini?" tanya hikage yang masih tidur berbaring dengan kain basah dikepalanya dan diselingi dengan batuk-batuk

"ada yang ingin menemuimu" ucap miyabi. yang membuat hikage bingung. siapa sih yang ingin menemuinya? dan ketika miyabi menyingkir darisana rupanya naruto datang kekamarnya dengan membawa masakan buatan kakaknya yang membuat hikage kaget jika dirinya dijenguk oleh adik angkatnya sendiri

"kenapa kamu...uhukkk...uhuk...masuk kekamar onee-chan? onee-chan...uhuk...uhuk... kan lagi sakit" tanya hikage yang melihat naruto datang menghampirinnya dan dirinya langsung duduk yang masih terselimuti oleh selimut futonnya

"aku tahu hikage-nee. akunggak mau makan jika tidak ada hikage-neechan. aku nggak mau melihat onee-chan kesepian ketika mendengar suara canda dan tawa jika diri onee-chan tidak ada disana apalagi terbaring sakit dan aku ingin melihat diri onee-chan bisa tertawa dan bercanda disana. jadi lekaslah sembuh hikage-neechan" ucap naruto yang membuat hikage terdiam dan bisa dilihat jika dirinya tengah menangis bahagia jika ada yang masih mengkhawatirkannya apalagi adik angkatnya ini selalu mengkhawatirkan yang lain yang membuat dirinya semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya

bahkan miyabi yang berada di dinding dan menyenderkan badannya dapat tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan naruto barusan yang membuat dirinya nggak bisa berpaling apalagi jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. dia ingin memiliki naruto seorang yang menerima mereka semua apa adanya

"ayo makan onee-chan biar aku suapin" ucap naruto. bahkan hikage nampak malu-malu jika dirinya malah disuapin oleh naruto yang merupakan adik angkatnya sendiri

'duh... kok jadi sememalukan ini sih jika aku ada naruto-kun?' batin hikage yang nampak malu jika disuapin oleh naruto

"kalau dia nggak mau. suapin aja aku naruto-kun" ucap yagyu yang nampak menggoda atau lebih tepatnya menjahili hikage yang nampak malu-malu kucing

"huuuh inikan makanan untukku. jangan seenaknya mengambil jatahku dong" ucap hikage yang akhirnya mau makan walau dirinya masih malu disuapin oleh naruto yang nampak biasa-biasa saja

akhirnya dengan telaten naruto menyuapin hikage dan meniup sup dan nasinya agar cepat mendingin dan nggak membuat hikage tiba-tiba mengeluarkan makanan yang panas itu. dan dilihat hikage mulai terbiasa jika dirinya disuapin oleh naruto

setelah makan hikagepun minum teh hijau yang naruto bawakan dan panasnya mulai agak berkurang sedikit yang membuat hikage langsung minum teh hijau buatan naruto sendiri dan naruto sudah makan ketika dirinya (naruto) sudah menyuapi hikage. setelah minum, narutopun membaringkan hikage dan mengompres kepalanya yang masih agak panas dan akhirnya naruto membawa peralatan makan bekas hikage ke dapur dibantu oleh asuka, murakumo, ryoubi, dan yozakura

"kau tahu hikage-chan? naruto-kun nampak begitu khawatir dengan kita bahkan ketika 2 hari yang lalu ketika mendengar jika yozakura-chan sedang diperkosa oleh 2 preman dengan ancaman dibeberkan ke kita naruto-kun tidak segan-segan menghajarnya jika kita berada dalam bahaya" ucap yumi yang membuat hikage mengerti ucapan yumi tersebut. memang ketika 2 hari yang lalu ketika mereka semua sedang melatih naruto, dia melihat naruto nampak begitu cemas ketika mendengar jika yozakura nggak ada dirumahnnya yang membuat semuanya pada panik mereka terus mencari keberadaan yozakura yang berhasil ditemukan oleh katsuragi yang berada di dekat pagar kayu dalam keadaan baju sana-sini robek dan membuat naruto menghajar 2 preman itu tanpa ampun yang membuat 2 preman itu mati mengenaskan ketika dihajar oleh kagebunshinnya dan untung hanya dipayudara yozakura saja. jika di vaginanya maka naruto akan membunuh 2 preman itu lebih ganas lagi

"iya...aku tahu itu" ucap hikage yang masih terbaring lemah difutonnya

setelah itu terlihat jika naruto menuju hikage dan duduk didekatnya

"ada apa naruto-kun? kenapa kamu nggak kekamar? hari sudah malam lho. dan lagi kamu kan ada ujian seleksi chunin" tanya hikage beruntun kepada naruto

"aku ingin menemani hikage-neechan agar cepat sembuh. aku tidak peduli soal ujian jika anggota keluargaku pada sakit" ucap naruto yang membuat semua terperangah mendengar ucapan naruto barusan

akhirnya naruto tidur di futon dan bersebelahan dengan hikage. dan mereka tidur bareng sambil memeluk naruto dan kakak yang lainnya juga tidur bahkan berdekatan dengan hikage sampai gelapnya malam menerpa wajahh mereka untuk tidur

TBC

baiklah gan. mungkin hanya segini saja dulu untuk chapter 2 hari ini. dan disini saya buat bahwa naruto ditemani oleh kakaknya yang berjumlah hampir 30-an. nah jika kalian lihat ada yang aneh itu ada disaat miyabi menggunakan kekuatannya yang secara respect mengeluarkan air untuk membangunkan si ryouna yang suka hal erotis

dan sekian dari saya untuk penjelasan singkat untuk chapter 2 ini. dan nantikan chapter selanjutnya di cerita ffn ini

baiklah ini jawaban saya untuk chapter 1 kemarin

 **LuciferYamaiMizore17**

 **Nice thor.. lanjutt.. moga nggk discontinued.. :D**

jawab: diusahakan walau saya mengerjakan ffn yang lain

 **maulanyusuf42**

 **akhirnya ada juga yang buat fic crossover senran kagura naruto lanjut kan author kami semua mendukungmu**

jawab: terima kasih atas dukungannya

 **kitsune5371 (guest)**

 **lanjut thor yang semangat ya... gwe suka cerita luh thor**

jawab: terima kasih juga atas dukungannya dan suka terhadap ceritaku

 **michaelcelvin55 (guest)**

 **Pairnya brp thor?**

jawab: pairnya ada sekitar 30 an karena di animenya ada sekitar 30an perempuan bahkan 40an. makanya ane buat pairnya naruto sangat banyak

 **Mateng di kompor**

 **next thor, lu mesum ya thor nak umur 15 taun punya oppai segede semangka, melon dulu kek masa langsung semangka wkwkwk**

jawab: maaf saja deh jika saya sebagai author agak mesum. dan lagi jika ukuran dada hanya sebesar melon itu untuk perempuan yang seumuran asia argento


	3. Chapter 3 : waktunya ujian chunin

yo agan semua balik lagi pada author arif4342 yang ganteng melebihi kiba ( #njiir. muka macam gorengan itu dibilang ganteng). dan kali ini kita masuk ke chapter 3 dari naruto x senran kagura : jinchuriki. yuk kita lihat seperti apa cerita ini

 **disclaimer : naruto dan senran kagura bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja**

 **summary : dia adalah anak yang sebatang kara akibat orang tuanya menyegel sang biju ketubuh anaknya. dia yang dicaci, dilempar pakai batu dan sebagainya. namun bagaimana nasib sang anak ini ketika dia bertemu dengan semua perempuan yang berasal dari dimensi lain dan ditugaskan oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan dunia shinobi**

 **pair: naruto x mega harem**

chapter 3 : waktunya ujian chunin

di pagi hari yang cerah nampaklah hari ini jika pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya ketika dia sudah dibangunini oleh hikage yakninya orang yang baru sembuh dari demamnya. dan terlihat jika di pagi hari ini dimana hari akan dilaksanakan ujian chunin akan dilakukan oleh 5 desa termasuk desa naruto tempati yakninya desa konoha. setelah melakukan rutinitas paginya. akhirnya naruto turun kebawah dan menyapa kakaknya yang berambut biru seleher dengan mata yang sama persis dengan warna rambutnya yang dijepit dengan jepitan rambut warna pink dan lagi dia memakai yukata warna biru muda dia adalah yozakura

"Hoooaam... ohayou yozakura-nee." Sapa naruto yang masih mengantuk

"Ohayou mo, naruto-kun." Sapa balik yozakura

"Yang lain pada kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang celingak-celinguk bahwa dirinya hanya bersama yozakura saja dan tidak bersama yang lainnya. bahkan ketika dia baru bangun dia hanya sendirian saja diruangan itu. Untung di ruangan keluarga terdengar bunyi seseorang yang masak sehingga naruto tidak takut jika dia sendirian

"Oh... mereka lagi pada mandi, naruto-kun" ucap yozakura yang memberikan naruto sarapan yang naruto suka. yakninya omelet rice. yang mana bentuk luarnya ada telur namun didalamnya ada nasi dan berbagai macam sayuran yang bergizi meskipun sayuran adalah makanan yang naruto benci

"begitu ya" ucap naruto yang langsung duduk ketika sarapannya sudah tersaji didepannya

"Itadakimasu" ucap naruto yang langsung makan omelet rice dengan lahap. bahkan ditatap senyum hangat oleh yozakura

setelah makan naruto langsung minum air putih dan membuat yozakura mendekat kearah naruto yang membuat dia (Naruto) heran terhadap tingkah kakaknya ini

" Ada apa, Yozakura-nee?" tanya naruto

akhirnya yozakura mengambil sisa sarapan yang menempel di pipi naruto dengan jarinya yang sangat manis dan membuat naruto merona dimana dirinya melihat kakaknya mengambil sisa makanan yang menempel dipipinya yang langsung diambil dan dimakan dimulutnya

melihat naruto yang merona yozakura malah tersenyum melihat wajah imut naruto ketika dirinya mengambil sisa sarapan dipipinya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, YOZAKURA-CHAN!?" Teriak seseorang yang telah keluar dari onsen dan berteriak ketika melihat jika yozakura tengah mengambil start duluan

"Hee.. ada apa? Apa kalian semua cemburu?" tanya yozakura dengan tatapan yang menggoda kepada perempuan yang berambut pirang sampai pinggang dengan mata biru seperti naruto, memakai bando biru di kepalanya dan memakai baju handuk yang berwarna putih diikuti oleh semua perempuan yang berada disana yaang menatap cemburu kepada yozakura. mereka adalah tim akademi hanzo, tim akademi hebijo, tim akademi crimson squad, tim fubuki, tim kagura, dan tim miyabi

"S-siapa juga yang cemburu" balas perempuan yang yang memakai pita berwarna pink di rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti bor. dia bernama haruka

"Ara~ apa sebegitu cintanya kalian semua pada naruto-kun?" goda yozakura kembali

"Tentu saja" ucap perempuan yang terkenal akan kemesumannya yang bernama ryouna

"Ada apa?" tanya ryouna yang ditatap tajam oleh semuanya karena mereka ingin mengelak dari pertanyaan dari yozakura namun keduluan jawab oleh ryouna si mesum.

"maaf ya jika naruto-kun untuk aku saja" ucap yozakura yang kembali menjahili teman-temannya dan mencium naruto. Dan bisa dilihat ketika naruto lagi makan wajahnya kini memerah hebat menahan malu begitupun dengan semua perempuan yang melihat adegan disana tengah merona melihat adegan tersebut

"hei yang boleh mencium naruto-kun hanya aku saja" ucap perempuan yang memakai pita warna pink dengan ponytail dan memiliki mata kehijauan. yang bernama murakumo yang terkenal akan malu-malunya jika ditatap oleh orang lain

sementara. naruto dia menatap kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah dengan muka yang sangat ketakutan. ketika dilihat kebelakang nampak jika semua kakak angkatnya lagi marah kearah yozakura

'glek' akhirnya naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar melihat wajah sangar dan mengerikan dari semua kakaknya bahkan air ludah yang dia telan malah berhenti dan tercekat melihat aura seram dari semua kakaknya

"Ara~ sejak kapan murakumo-chan jadi berani kepada naruto?" tanya yozakura yang membuat murakumo terdiam dengan wajah yang menahan malu dan merona

"su-sudahlah jangan buat suasana kayak gini. jadi nggak enak nih" ucap naruto yang melerai ucapan konyol dari kakaknya yang kini mulai suka menggodanya

akhirnya mereka semua yang baru keluar dari onsen langsung berganti pakaian dan melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka. Setelah itu, nampak jika mereka sedang bersiap-siap menuju akademi konoha karena ini akan menjadi ujian tahap awal

"baiklah aku pergi dulu ya, onee-chan tachi" ucap naruto yang kini mulai pergi sambil membawa bento disusul oleh murakumo dan hibari

"hati-hati naruto-kun" ucap perempuan berambut silver pendek dengan mata kuning keemasan yang bernama miyabi

sesampainya di akademi ninja, terlihat ada beberapa murid yang sangat antusias mengikutinya bahkan beberapa prodigy seperti Uchiha, dan Hyuuga

"hei lihat bukannya itu bocah yang merupakan jelmaan kyuubi?"

"kamu benar, kenapa hokage malah membiarkannya ya?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. tapi yang pasti orang itu tidak bakalan bisa menjadi ninja"

"dan lagi siapa 2 orang itu?"

"akupun tidak tahu. tapi mereka sangat menggoda banget"

"hei... nanti kamu bisa dihajar oleh pemuda pirang itu"

"ah. yang benar? diakan sangat lemah dan tidak bisa bertarung"

dan itulah bisikan dan gunjingan para siswa maupun siswi yang melihat kedatangan naruto bersama murakumo dan hibari. mendengar ada suara yang mengejek bahkan merendahkan naruto membuat hibari dan murakumo menjadi marah dan berniat menyerang mereka. Namun, langkah mereka tercegat oleh tangan naruto

"kenapa naruto-kun?" tanya murakumo yang nampak dicegat oleh naruto

"biar saja. nanti jika mereka mulai menganggu kakak atau menghina kakak, aku akan menyerang mereka" ucap naruto yang tersenyum hangat kearah murakumo

"apa aku juga?" tanya hibari dan dibalas anggukan dengan senyuman dari naruto

"tentu saja. karena murakumo-neechan, hibari-neechan adalah keluargaku yang sangat berharga" ucap naruto yang membuat hibari dan murakumo nampak merona

akhirnya naruto dan keluarganya berjalan menuju tempat latihan dan terlihat semua nampak berkumpul ditempat latihan training ground apalagi sekarang naruto akan seleksi ujian chunin. dan tak lama kemudian gurupun datang yang membuat murakumo dan hibari kaget jika guru pembimbing latihan kali ini adalah guru iruka

"baiklah perkenalkan, namaku iruka. aku disini akan menjadi pengawas dalam ujian tahap chunin kali ini. dan kalian harus melakukan serangkaian tes untuk lulus menjadi chunin. dan untuk kali ini tes kalian adalah lemparan kunai dan shuriken, di tes kedua kalian harus membuat kagebunshin, dan tes terakhir kalian adalah henge" ucap iruka

"setelah kalian lolos dari tes tersebut kalian akan bersama guru yang dipilih dari hokage-sama sendiri. Dan bagi yang nggak lulus kalian akan dibawa kembali keakademi" sambung iruka yang membuat semua kaget dan pasrah saja karena tidak tahu ada aturan seperti itu kecuali naruto bersama murakumo dan hibari. mereka tahu pengumuman itu ketika miyabi bertemu dengan guru iruka

 **skiptime**

lalu tak lama kemudian nama narutopun dipanggil setelah nama hibari dan murakumo. mereka bisa melakukan lemparan shuriken yang tepat mengenai 10 buah dari 10 buah boneka, diselingi dengan kagebunshin dan henge yang mana hibari meniru murakumo dan murakumo berwujud seperti naruto yang nampak ceroboh. dan diikuti oleh jutsu elemen dimana murakumo bisa mengeluarkan naga api dari elemen api dan pertahanan dari elemen es begitu juga dengan hibari yang membuat elemen angin menjadi sabetan angin dan elemen api serta petir diubah menjadi tinju api dan tinju petir yang mengakibatkan pohon rusak berat bahkan hangus. dan hibari nyaris membuat naruto mati gosong akibat jurus petirnya sendiri

"baiklah, peserta terakhir. Uzumaki Naruto" ucap guru iruka yang membuat naruto mau berangkat ke latihan lempar. namun, langkahnya tercegat ketika ada tangan yang mengetuk bahunya dan menoleh. rupanya pelakunya adalah murakumo

"ada apa murakumo-neechan?" tanya naruto. namun, tanpa aba-aba murakumo langsung mencium naruto yang membuat naruto merona diikuti oleh hibari yang membuat wajah naruto seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara yang lain malah merona melihatnya begitu juga dengan iruka yang nampak mengeluarkan setetes darah dihidungnya dimana dia melihat naruto dicium oleh 2 perempuan yang sangat cantik jelita yang kini menjadi kakaknya naruto

"ke-kenapa hibari-neechan sama murakumo-neechan menciumku ?" tanya naruto yang nampak tergagap

"ehe.. itu untuk kamu lolos, Naruto-kun" ucap hibari dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

"ta-tapi nggak harus dari ciuman jugakan?" tanya naruto balik

"sudah. pergi sono daripada nunggu terus gurumu itu" ucap murakumo yang membuat naruto tersadar sehingga dirinya pergi menuju boneka dan menjadi sasaran tembaknya

"heh... Pasti bocah jelmaan kyuubi itu tidak bisa melemparnya" ucap salah satu anak yang nampak meremehkan naruto

'naruto-kun' batin murakumo yang nampak cemas takut emosi naruto tidak terkendali

akhirnya narutopun mengambil sepuluh kunai dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. lalu diapun menyeringai yang hanya disadari oleh hibari dan murakumo yang yakin jika serangan naruto pasti akan fatal jika lemparannya berupa shuriken dan kunai

 **wush wush wush wush wush**

akhirnya narutopun melemparkan 10 kunai dan shuriken ketempat 10 boneka berada dan tertusuk sempurna di 10 boneka tersebut yang membuat semua kaget kecuali hibari dan murakumo tersenyum lega melihat naruto berhasil melakukannya karena latihan yang dia jalani bersama semua kakak tercintanya

"baiklah 10 dari 10 buah.. baiklah sekarang bunshin dan terakhir henge" ucap iruka. tapi diinterupsi oleh naruto

"anoo, iruka-sensei apa aku boleh menggunakan sekaligus jurus henge dan kagebunshinnya?" tanya naruto yang membuat iruka kaget jika naruto bisa melakukan jurus tingkat akhir yakninya kagebunshin

"kurasa boleh" ucap iruka. akhirnya nampak naruto kembali menyeringai senang

"baiklah ini dia... kagebunshin no jutsu" ucap naruto yang membuat semua tempat itu berasap. ketika masih ditutup oleh asap keluarlah ucapan selanjutnya

"henge" ucap naruto yang kini asapnya semakin tebal. ketika asapnya semakin tipis terlihatlah jika naruto bersama bunshinnya berwujud seperti semua kakaknya yang memakai yukata yang membuat hibari dan murakumo tersenyum riang melihat naruto bisa melakukan jurus tingkat tinggi

"miyabi-chan, kau ngapain?" tanya naruto yang berwujud seperti asuka yang melihat bunshi naruto dalam wujud miyabi lagi masak

"oh, aku lagi masak ramen untuk naruto-kun" ucap bunshin naruto dalam wujud miyabi

"apa tidak ada yang lain selain ramen?" tanya naruto bunshin yang berwujud murakumo

"kurasa tidak ada karena dia maniak ramen" ucap bunshin naruto yang berwujud seperti hikage dengan tampang datar

"kau ini harus masak yang bergizi jangan yang tidak bergizi dong. apa kamu ingin naruto-kun sakit?" tanya naruto dalam wujud yumi yang nampak cemas dengan keadaan naruto

"iya itu benar. aku tidak ingin naruto-kun sakit" ucap bunshin naruto dalam wujud yozakura

"haaah~ ya mau bagaimana lagi dia sendiri bilang itu makanan kesukaan para dewa" ucap bunshin naruto yang dalam wujud miyabi

sementara bunshin yang lainnya nampak duduk sambil main dengan riang gembira yang bikin semua terperangah melihat jika adegan disana seperti teater

 **bof**

akhirnya keluar asap dan terlihat ada sekitar 20 bahkan hampir mencapai 40 bunshin naruto yang bikin iruka mangap-mangap seperti ikan didalam kolam

 **bof**

akhirnya bunshin itupun hilang ketika ada tangan naruto yang mengisyaratkan untuk menghilang yang membuat semua bunshin menghilang dalam bentuk kepulan asap. lalu narutopun membuat handseal dan mengucapkan

"fuuton: kyuubi no jutsu" ucap naruto sehingga keluar banyak angin yang mengelilingi naruto dan memadat membentuk siluman rubah ekor sembilan. setelah memperagakan jurus terlarang kini naruto membuat jurus terlarang lainnya

"raiton: kirin" ucap naruto sehingga muncullah percikan petir di tangannya sehingga narutopun menengadahkan petirnya keatas. dan terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa

"kenapa petirnya diarahkan keatas?"

"hahahaha... apa bocah itu bod-"

 **grroaaaar**

dan tak lama hinaan yang ditujukan kepada naruto berhenti dan semua peserta chunin menatap keatas dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka melihat ada seekor naga yang berukuran puluhan meter yang menatap peserta chunin dengan tatapan ganas. bahkan kedua kakaknya merinding ketakutan melihat jurus berbahaya yang digunakan naruto

"naruto-kun gila banget, murakumo-chan. dia menggunakan jurus terlarang buatan dia sendiri" ucap hibari dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari murakumo. bahkan semua peserta chunin yang mendengar 2 penuturan dari kakak bocah kyuubi itu terkejut jika itu adalah jurus original milik sang kyuubi itu sendiri

"apalagi pada saat latihan dengan kita. jurusnya bakal lebih gila dari ini" ucap murakumo yang mendesah pasrah ketika melihat naruto tidak bisa menahan diri

"baiklah ini dia. bergabunglah" ucap naruto sehingga kirin itu maju ke arah naruto dan nampak tubuh kirin terpecah belah dan membentuk armor naruto dengan warna kuning petir sehingga nampak terkesan gagah. bahkan murakumo malah mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan naruto itu yang nggak bisa menahan diri

setelah memperagakan jurus berbahaya yang bikin iruka tercengan dengan membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar kini dia mengumumkan sesuatu

"baiklah hanya ini dulu tes kalian. besok akan diumumkan siapa ROTY bersama pengumuman siapa guru pembimbing kalian" ucap iruka yang membuat naruto senang minta ampun

"YATTA..." teriak naruto yang nampak melompat karena dia nampak kegirangan dia berhasil melakukan serangkaian tes dan bersyukur karena kakaknyalah yang memberikan latihan neraka itu

"syukurlah... naruto-kun lulus" ucap murakumo yang nampak berlari dan memeluk naruto yang nampak kegirangan disusul oleh hibari

"oh ya. bagaimana jika pergi ke kedai ramen langgananku untuk merayakan kelulusan kita bertiga?" tanya naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari murakumo dan hibari

"yuk kita berangkat naruto-kun" ucap mereka berdua serempak

lalu merekapun pergi menuju ke kedai yang bertuliskan ichiraku ramen. ketika mereka masuk mereka disambut oleh laki-laki yang berumur 40 tahunan yang memakai baju berwarna putih dengan topi putihnya jika dia adalah seorang koki disana

"selamat datang" ucap pemilik kedai itu

"oh paman teuchi" ucap naruto yang nampak menyapa laki-laki itu yang bernama teuchi sehingga teuchi nampak tersenyum karena naruto merupakan pelanggan tetapnya

"oh... selamat datang naruto.. mau pesan apa?" tanya teuchi

"aku pesan mi ramen yang biasa paman. lalu murakumo-nee sama hibari-nee. kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" tanya naruto

"kami pesan miso ramen" ucap mereka serempak

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ya" ucap teuchi yang kini memasak pesanan naruto juga murakumo dan hibari

setelah menunggu selama 15 bahkan 20 menit akhirnya pesanan naruto, murakumo, dan hibari akhirnya tiba dimana naruto pesan mi ramen sedangkan murakumo dan hibari memesan miso ramen

"baiklah ini pesanan kalian. maaf menunggu lama" ucap teuchi yang memberikan pesanan itu kepada hibari, murakumo, dan naruto yang nampak sedikit ngiler

"selamat makan" ucap mereka serempak

"oh ya naruto" interupsi teuchi kepada naruto yang baru makan mi ramen

"mereka berdua siapa? apa mereka berdua ini penduduk baru?" tanya teuchi bertubi-tubi yang nampak berhenti makan ketika ditanya oleh teuchi

"mereka berdua adalah kakakku, paman. namun, itu baru mereka berdua saja belum lagi yang berada dirumahku. dan lagi mereka semua juga penduduk baru desa konoha" ucap naruto

"geh... memang ada berapa orang lagi kakakmu?" tanya teuchi yang kaget mendengarnya

"hmm... ada sekitar 20 bahkan hampir mencapai 40 orang" ucap naruto santai yang bikin paman teuchi kaget dan mengangakan mulutnya karena ada sekitar 20 bahkan 40 orang yang berada dirumah naruto apakah muat dirumah naruto itu yang sangat sempit? pikir teuchi

"oh ya paman, aku nambah lagi" ucap naruto yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya yang kini mangkuknya sudah kosong

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ya" ucap teuchi yang membuatkan mi ramen untuk naruto. dan tak lama ramen pesanan naruto akhirnya tiba

"hihihi... kamu nampak doyan banget sama mi ramen ya, naruto-kun?" tanya murakumo yang nampak terkikik geli melihat naruto makan mi ramen dengan rakusnya

"iya... karena mi ramen merupakan makanan para dewa" ucap naruto yang nampak meminum kuahnya. lalu hibaripun mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulut naruto

"hahaha... kamu ini ada-ada saja, naruto-kun" ucap murakumo yang nampak terkikik geli ketika mendengar ucapan naruto barusan yang mana mi ramen dikatakan sebagai makanan para dewa. Memang ada dewa ramen ya pikir murakumo

"mou~.. kamu itu kalau makan jangan belepotan dong" peringat hibari yang nampak kelihatan seperti seorang kakak pengertian kepada adiknya dimana wajah naruto ada kuah mi ramen yang menempel di mulutnya

"ehehe... gomenne, hibari-neechan" ucap naruto yang nampak nyengir

dan tak lama kemudian datanglah anbu yang bertopeng inu sehingga naruto nampak ingin menjahili anbu konoha itu apalagi suruhan dari jijinya

"naruto. kamu disuruh oleh sandaime-sama untuk menghadap" ucap anbu bertopeng inu

"baiklah 'anjing' aku akan kesana setelah makan bersama kakakku ya" ucap naruto yang entah kenapa ngejahili anbu bertopeng inu itu yang bikin anbu itu kesal karena dikatai anjing

'sialan nih bocah tengik. beraninya dia menyebutku anjing. tapi apalah dayaku karena memakai topeng bangsat ini' batin anbu itu yang nampak miris jika dirinya dikatai anjing oleh jinchuriki kyuubi itu. namun, apalah daya karena ucapan naruto benar jika dirinya tengah memakai topeng anbu yang berbentuk anjing

"baiklah jika itu pendapatmu. aku pergi dulu" ucap anbu bertopeng inu tersebut dan langsung pergi entah kemana

"oh ya murakumo-neechan, hibari-neechan. aku mau pergi dulu ke tempat sandaime-jiji. kakak harus pulang kerumah ya. aku nggak mau kakak kenapa-napa" ucap naruto yang nampak perhatian kepada kedua kakaknya dan dibalas anggukan dari hibari sama murakumo

"iya naruto-kun. kakak mau pulang dulu" ucap hibari

"hati-hati dijalan ya, naruto-kun" ucap murakumo yang nampak mencium pipi naruto bahkan hibari juga ikut mencium pipi naruto hingga nampak wajah naruto memerah seperti tomat

"oh ya teuchi-jiji, uang aku taruh dimeja. sampai jumpa. minna" ucap naruto yang kini nampak berlari menuju hokage tower

"iya... laik kali datang kesini ya" ucap teuchi yang memberikan senyum hangatnya kepada pelanggannya itu

"oh ya... kami berdua permisi dulu" ucap murakumo diikuti oleh hibari

"iya hati-hati ya" ucap teuchi

dan akhirnya murakumo sama hibari langsung bergegas menuju rumah naruto karena mereka berdua tidak ingin naruto khawatir sejak insiden dimana yozakura pergi entah kemana yang berhasil ditemukan oleh katsuragi dan dibalas tendangan naruto kearah 2 preman yang nampak menggigit oppainya yozakura

"haaah... tak aku sangka naruto akan khawatir seperti itu kepada kita berdua" ucap hibari

"ya mau bagaimana lagi hibari-chan, sejak insiden menghilangnya entah kemana yozakura-chan. naruto-kun nampak mengganas bahkan tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang lebih tua jika itu menyangkut kita" ucap murakumo

"oh ya.. keadaan yozakura-chan bagaimana?" tanya hibari yang menanyakan kondisi yozakura apalagi yozakura merupakan tim dari yumi

"keadaannya masih sedikit trauma. namun, berhasil ditenangkan oleh naruto-kun. bahkan naruto-kun mengobati yozakura-chan dimana dada yozakura-chan ada bekas gigitan sangat kuat dari preman bangsat itu" ucap murakumo. dirinya tidak bisa memaafkan dimana yozakura nampak tersiksa oleh perlakuan dari 2 preman itu bahkan hampir membuat yozakura trauma berat jika tidak ditenangin oleh naruto apalagi perlakuan yang sangat membuat naruto marah adalah dimana dadanya yozakura nampak digigit dan ditarik kuat oleh preman itu sehingga ada luka seperti terkena ada tarikan kuat

"begitu ya.. kuharap yozakura-chan cepat sembuh dari traumanya itu" ucap hibari yang nampak sedih melihat yozakura nampak trauma bahkan ketika naruto ingin mengobati dada yozakura yang luka itu malah naruto dilempari oleh berbagai macam perabotan sehingga nampak jika naruto terluka berat akibat lemparan yozakura. namun, naruto tidak menyerah bahkan dia memeluk yozakura dan mengobati dadanya walau dirinya berada dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan

"kau benar" ucap murakumo yang nampak setuju dengan pendapat hibari karena dia ingin yozakura cepat sembuh dari traumanya itu. bahkan dirinya sempat membantu naruto untuk mengobati yozakura dan menjelaskan jika yang mengobatinya itu adalah adiknya sendiri bukan preman yang dibicarakan itu sehingga nampak yozakura mulai tenang

bahkan ketika dirinya (murakumo) melihat naruto terluka, yozakura meminta maaf kepada naruto akibat perbuatannya kemarin dan narutopun mewajarkan hal itu dan tidak marah karena tidak ada gunanya marah jika orang itu nampak trauma

sesampainya dirumah naruto, mereka berduapun masuk dan mengucapkan salam

"tadaima" ucap hibari dan murakumo serempak ketika masuk kedalam rumah

"okaerinasai" ucap perempuan yang berambut hitam gaya bor apalagi kulitnya nampak kelihatan pucat seperti zombie yang bernama fubuki

"lho, naruto-kun mana?" tanya fubuki yang melihat jika hibari dan murakumo tidak bersama naruto

"dia dipanggil oleh sandaime-sama oleh anbu yang bertopeng inu barusan" ucap murakumo sehingga fubuki nampak mengangguk paham

"oh ya bagaimana keadaan teman masa kecilmu?" tanya murakumo dan fubuki tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh murakumo

"dia baik-baik saja dan lagi dia membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti" ucap fubuki

"tadaima" ucap perempuan yang tengah dibicarakan tiba di rumah naruto bersama salah satu perempuan yang memakai pakaian akademi hanzo

"okaerinasai" ucap mereka bertiga serempak

"ehh... kalian berdua akhirnya tiba. kupikir kalian akan telat datang kerumah" ucap perempuan berambut biru dengan mata biru apalagi pakai yukata yang bernama yumi

"hehehe... kami tidak akan telat pulang kerumah kok karena ini saran dari naruto-kun" ucap murakumo

"oh ya apa si yozakura-chan masih trauma apalagi disentuh oleh orang lain?" tanya hibari dan dibalas gelengan dari yumi

"dia tidak trauma lagi kok. mungkin 1 atau 3 hari lagi dia bisa main keluar bersama naruto-kun kembali" ucap yumi yang bikin murakumo dan hibari nampak senang karena bisa melihat yozakura bisa pergi main bersama naruto apalagi seluruh tim disana sudah khawatir dengan yozakura ketika dirinya tidak mau keluar rumah apalagi itu ajakan dari naruto sendiri

"oh ya si hikage-chan bagaimana?" tanya murakumo

"dia sudah hampir sembuh walau masih sedikit pusing" ucap perempuan yang berambut ala samurai yang bernama asuka

"kuharap mereka berdua cepat sembuh" ucap hibari yang nampak berdoa untuk kesembuhan 2 perempuan itu

"iya kamu benar" ucap yumi yang menyetujui perkataan hibari begitupun dengan murakumo, asuka, dan fubuki yang setuju dengan pendapat dari hibari

 **hokage tower**

sementara di menara hokage terlihatlah naruto bersama kakeknya tengah berdiskusi entah apa. sehingga bisa dipastikan itu adalah pembagian kelompok ujian

"oh ya naruto-kun. kurasa kamu akan setim dengan uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura" ucap sandaime yang berada disana

"lalu bagaimana dengan kedua kakakku?" tanya naruto

"akupun tidak tahu mereka berdua akan berada dikelompok mana" ucap sandaime

"tapi kalau bisa aku ingin murakumo-nee dan hibari-nee. masuk dalam anggota kelompokku" ucap naruto yang nampak penuh harap karena dia tidak ingin berpisah sama kakaknya

"memang kenapa jika mereka berdua masuk kelompok lain? apa kamu menyukainya?" tanya sandaime yang nampak menggoda naruto yang bikin naruto merona seketika karena ketahuan

"y-ya begitulah. dan lagi aku tidak ingin kedua kakakku yang masuk ujian chunin barusan kenapa-napa seperti yozakura-nee" ucap naruto yang nampak sedih mengingat kejadian dimana kakaknya yang bernama yozakura hampir di perkosa. bahkan sandaime menatap naruto dengan tatapan sedih juga

"haah... nanti aku pikirkan mengenai pembagian kelompok nanti" ucap sandaime karena walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak ingin naruto menjadi sedih akibat kecelakaan yang dialami kakaknya. bahkan, dirinya harus melihat naruto yang dirawat di rumah sakit konoha akibat perbuatan yozakura sendiri

"oh ya... bagaimana seleksi ujian chuninmu?" tanya sandaime yang nampak khawatir dengan naruto yang merupakan anak dari mendiang yondaime hokage yang dikenal semua orang adalah ' **si kilat kuning** ' dan ibunya yang dijuluki ' **red hanabero** ' yang bernama Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki

"sangat menyenangkan walau ada beberapa ejekan yang sangat menyakitkan yang ditujukan kepadaku" ucap naruto yang nampak biasa-biasa saja karena itu bukan urusannya

"lalu bagaimana dengan yozakura-san?" tanya sandaime yang nampak khawatir dengan kakak naruto yang satu itu apalagi dirinya mengingat dimana naruto menghajar 2 preman itu sampai mati akibat kelakuan yang melebihi batas wajar yang mengakibatkan cucunya ini dilempari oleh beberapa perabotan yang bikin naruto terkena luka lebam karena yozakura terkena trauma yang bisa dibilang trauma yang nyaris mendekati berat alias trauma ringan

"yozakura-neechan sudah mulai membaik. dan traumanya sudah mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit walau dirinya masih agak takut keluar rumah karena itu akan membuatnya mengingat kejadian barusan" ucap naruto yang bikin hiruzen bisa merasa lega karena naruto bisa mengatasi hal itu

"haaah... syukurlah jika begitu. kuharap kakakmu itu lekas sembuh dari traumanya itu" ucap hiruzen

"ya aku harap begitu dan bisa bermain keluar bersama yozakura-neechan" ucap naruto yang memandang kearah jendela sana dan melihat wajah yozakura yang nampak tersenyum diikuti oleh kakak-kakaknya yang lain

"oh ya jiji.. aku mau pulang dulu. takut kenapa-napa sama kakakku" ucap naruto yang kini melangkah keluar dari sana

"iya hati-hati ya, cucuku" ucap sandaime karena dia (hiruzen) sudah menganggap naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri

dan narutopun ingat dia mendapatkan bento dari yozakura dan akhirnya dia memakan bento itu di patung hokage ke-4 yang dirinya tidak tahu jika patung wajah itu adalah patung wajah ayahnya

dan akhirnya naruto bergegas menuju ke kediamannya setelah menghabiskan bento buatan yozakura dan ketika masuk disana. dirinya disambut oleh kakak perempuannya yang berambut abu-abu dengan memakai kacamata dan pakai yukata berwarna pink yang bernama Imu

"tadaima" ucap naruto

"okaerinasai, naruto-kun" ucap imu yang nampak tersenyum melihat naruto sudah tiba

"imu-neechan" ucap naruto yang melangkah dan memeluk imu yang bikin imu kaget. Namun, kekagetan imu terganti dengan senyumnya dan membalas pelukan naruto

"iya-iya.. onee-chan ada disini kok" ucap imu yang nampak mengelus kepala naruto dan mencium pipi naruto yang bikin naruto merona jika dirinya dicium oleh kakaknya ini

"oh ya si mirai-neechan lagi ngapain?" tanya naruto karena dia tidak melihat kakaknya itu. setau dia, kakaknya itu biasanya menyambut dia ketika yang lain pada bersih-bersih

"haaaah~. dia lagi nampak murung karena kamu tidak memperhatikannya" ucap imu yang bikin naruto kaget. dan akhirnya dia tahu rupanya kakaknya ini ingin diperhatikan seperti yang lain

"permisi imu-neechan. aku mau ketemu sama mirai-neechan" ucap naruto yang nampak bergegas menuju kamar imu dan dibalas senyum dari imu melihat kepanikan dari naruto sendiri

 **tok tok tok**

"mirai-neechan, kamu ada didalam?" tanya naruto yang nampak mengetuk pintu apalagi dirinya tidak ingin melihat kakaknya ini menjadi pendendam karena cintanya kepada sang adik

"iya.. masuk saja naruto-kun" ucap perempuan yang berada didalam kamar sana yang bernama mirai sehingga narutopun membuka pintu dan melihat jika kamar mirai nampak berantakan seperti kapal pecah dimana ada pakaian dalamnya beserta keripik dan makanan bungkus lainnya

'seperti inikah yang dialami mirai-neechan?' batin naruto yang melihat kondisi kamar mirai yang seperti kapal pecah itu

"mirai-neechan kamu kenapa?" tanya naruto yang nampak melihat ada bekas linangan air mata diwajah manis mirai apalagi jendelanya terbuka dan lagi hari sudah siang

"kenapa..."

"eh"

"kenapa...kenapa kamu hanya memperhatikan yang lain. kenapa aku tidak ada kamu perhatikan?" tanya mirai dengan nada yang agak meninggi yang bikin naruto kaget

"cepat jawab...hiks...hiks...kenapa kamu hanya memperhatikan yang lain...hiks...hiks... apa dadaku kurang besar seperti imu-chan sama yang lainnya? apa karena aku terlihat mengerikan dimatamu?...hiks...hiks...cepat jawab, naruto-kun" ucap mirai dengan nada membentak apalagi dirinya nampak menangis karena liquidnya membasahi kedua pipinya yang manis

akhirnya narutopun memeluk mirai karena dirinya bersalah dan mengabaikan kakaknya ini. apalagi dirinya berpikir kenapa aku sampai mengabaikan kakakku ini. apa aku ini memang anak setan sehingga dirinya (naruto) menyalahkan hatinya bahkan dirinya nampak menggemeletukkan giginya dengan keras karena membuat seorang kakaknya menangis ( **A/N: jangan dirimu disalahkan terus naruto. memang jumlah kakakmu yang banyak** )

 **sementara dibawah ketika terjadinya bentakan mirai kepada naruto**

dibawah nampak semua memandang kearah imu yang nampak tersenyum kecut apalagi semua perempuan di rumah naruto nampak kaget mendengar bentakan dari mirai perempuan yang tingginya lebih dari 5 cm dari tinggi naruto

"ada apa dengan mirai-chan, imu-chan?" tanya miyabi kepada rekannya yang bernama imu yang nampak ingin meminta kepastian

"haah... dia marah karena dia tidak diperhatikan oleh naruto-kun dan dia berpikiran jika naruto tidak memperhatikannya karena dadanya kurang besar seperti kita" ucap imu

"ehh... hanya alasan itu si mirai-chan marah kepada naruto-kun?" tanya asuka yang nampak kaget jika masalahnya hanya masalah sepele

"kurasa iya.. coba kalian pikirkan apakah naruto pernah mengucapkan salam dan memeluk dirinya?" tanya imu dan dibalas gelengan asuka

"mungkin itu penyebab si mirai-chan marah karena naruto kurang memperhatikannya" ucap imu

"tapi naruto-kun masih bocah. dan kita semua tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk memperhatikan kita apalagi jumlah kita disini hampir mencapai 40 orang" ucap asuka karena bagaimanapun tidak semuanya harus naruto perhatikan apalagi kalau masalah perempuan, naruto tidak begitu paham

"iya aku harap mirai-chan mau mengerti kondisi naruto-kun. karena aku tidak ingin naruto-kun tertekan perasaannya" ucap imu

 **kembali ke kamar mirai**

"gomennasai, mirai-neechan" ucap naruto lirih

"sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai semua kakak disini termasuk kamu mirai-neechan. aku tidak mungkinkan memperhatikan kalian semua apalagi jumlah onee-chan terlalu banyak disini... dan lagi tidak ada hubungannya dengan dada yang gede karena bagi aku sendiri sebagai adikmu, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak. tidak peduli dia seperti apa. aku senang kok" jelas naruto yang bikin mirai membelalak kaget. dirinya berpikir bahwa naruto sangat membencinya karena dadanya kurang besar seperti yang lain rupanya naruto sangat mencintainya seperti yang lain walau dirinya tahu beberapa teman perempuan lainnya kurang diperhatikan dan mereka memaklumi karena jumlah mereka di rumah naruto sangat banyak

"maafkan aku.. naruto-kun. aku jadi berpikiran buruk mengenaimu" ucap mirai yang sangat menyesal

"nggak apa-apa mirai-neechan. aku memakluminya" ucap naruto bahkan mirai berpikir terbuat dari apakah hati adiknya ini bahkan ujaran kebencian maupun hinaan dia terima dan berakhir dimana adiknya memberikan sebuah senyuman

'otouto' batin mirai yang kini memeluk naruto karena dia yakin hati naruto pastilah terguncang mendengar penuturan penduduk konoha disini

"oh ya mirai-neechan. yuk kita main bersama yang lain" ucap naruto dan dibalas senyum sang kakak

"ayo.." balas mirai

lalu naruto turun kebawah bersama mirai yang nampak mengenakan pakaian yukatanya. dann terlihat wajah mirai udah diganti dengan wajah senang dan cerianya sampai-sampai imu memperhatikan tingkah mirai yang entah kenapa berubah drastis

"hoo.. kayaknya kamu sudah berubah. ada angin apakah hingga kamu memeluk naruto-kun dengan riang?" tanya imu yang nampak melihat mirai memeluk naruto dari belakang dan naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dirinya (naruto) hanya ingin semua orang yang tinggal bersamanya bisa tertawa

"ehe... nandemo" balas mirai yang masih memeluk naruto. bahkan adegan disana membuat semua perempuan nampak cemburu seketika

"ahh... mirai-chan zurui" ucap asuka yang baru saja meletakkan piring untuk makan malam

"ehehe... siapa cepat dia dapat" ucap mirai lalu diapun menjulurkan lidahnya yang pertanda dia nampak mengejek asuka yang membuat asuka ngambek

"sialan kamu, mirai-chan. kamu mengambil start duluan" ucap perempuan berambut pirang yang mengenakan bando birunya yang bernama katsuragi yang dibalas berupa lidah terjulur yang membuat katsuragi kesal seketika

 **dum dum dum dum**

akhirnya katsuragi berjalan menuju naruto dan mirai berada bahkan naruto harus nampak berkeringat dingin melihat killing intent yang dikeluarkan oleh katsuragi yang pertanda dia marah besar

'matilah aku' batin naruto yang nampak tercekat melihat katsuragi berada didepannya dan nampak wajah naruto sudah ketakutan

dan akhirnya terjadi suatu kejadian yang sama persis di anime highschool dxd dimana naruto ditarik satu sama lain dimana di tangan kirinya ada mirai yang nampak menarik naruto dan katsuragi berada di tangan kanan naruto

"lepaskan... naruto-kun itu milikku" ucap mirai yang menarik naruto dengan kuat

"seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, naruto-kun itu milikku" ucap katsuragi yang menarik naruto dengan kuat

"milikku"

"milikku"

dan terjadilah aksi tarik menarik yang bikin semua perempuan dikediaman naruto ada yang memasang berbagai macam wajah dimana asuka yang nampak tersenyum kecut miyabi dan imu yang memasang wajah sama seperti asuka sementara ikaruga nampak mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan hyperaktif dari katsuragi

bletak bletak

dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua ditonjok oleh salah satu perempuan yang memiliki kulit putih dengan mata berwarna pink dan bercampur kuning yang bernama kagura

"bisakah kalian berdua untuk tidak saling memperebutkan naruto seperti itu?" tanya kagura yang merupakan pelaku penonjokan itu

"i-ittai" ucap mereka yang nampak memegang kepalanya yang benjol seperti bola kasti

"apa kamu nggak apa-apa, naruto-kun?" tanya kagura cemas dan dibalas anggukan naruto

"aku nggak apa-apa, kagura-nee" balas naruto yang membuat kagura memeluknya kembali

"oh ya.. kagura-nee habis ngapain. daritadi aku tidak melihat kagura-nee dirumah" tanya naruto yang bikin kagura menggaruk kepalanya

"e-etto.. aku habis mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah disini. dan lagi aku dibantu sama yozakura-chan, miyabi-chan, dan yang lain untuk membereskan rumah ini" ucap kagura yang nampak tersenyum canggung

"ohh... begitu ya.. mah... kuharap jika aku sudah besar nanti. aku ingin menikahi kalian semua karena aku sangat mencintai kalian" ucap naruto yang nyengir yang bikin semua merona

"mou~.. jika kamu menikahi kami semua. rumahnya tidak bakalan muat untuk menampung kita semua lho" goda kagura

"hehehe... jika ada orang yang memiliki elemen tanah akan aku suruh dia untuk membuat ruangan ini menjadi semakin luas untuk menampung kita semua" ucap naruto yang kini tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya

"lalu jika kami punya anak darimu. apa kamu yakin bisa menamainya?" tanya asuka yang nampak memakai yukatanya yang berwarna biru dan dibalas anggukan naruto

"tentu saja bisa. tapi butuh proses juga kan" tanya naruto dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"untuk itu aku ingin mencari nama yang bagus untuk anak kita nantinya jika aku menikahi kalian semua" ucap naruto yang bikin semua tersenyum mendengarnya apalagi status mereka kakak angkat. jadi mereka bisa menikahi naruto karena mereka bukanlah kakak dan adik kandung

dan tak terasa hari sudah malam dan kini naruto bersama seluruh kakaknya mandi bersama karena dirumah mendiang ayahnya ada onsen yang sangat luas yang bisa bikin semua iri melihat rumah naruto yang luasnya kek gitu

"haaah.. enaknya. pegal-pegal hilang seketika" ucap naruto yang nampak menikmati onsen dirumah ayahnya

"aree. naruto-kun mana?" tanya sosok feminim yang naruto kenal siapa pemilik suara itu

"dia sudah di onsen sebelah kita. memang kenapa kamu tanya begitu?"

"aku hanya ingin memeluk naruto-kun dan menikmati mandi bersama kita. Rasanya sepi sekali jika dia hanya menikmati onsen sendirian"

"kamu benar sih. tapi ada baiknya kamu jangan mengganggunya"

"aku tahu itu katsu-nee. tapi..."

"tapi apa, asuka-chan"

"aku hanya ingin naruto-kun bisa bahagia bersama kita. dan aku ingin dia mau mandi bersama kita. walau memalukan banget tapi aku tidak mau naruto-kun selalu kesepian"

"kadang aku berpikiran seperti itu juga asuka-chan"

"memang apa yang kamu berpikiran apa hikage-chan?'

"aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan naruto-kun. dia sudah baik kepada kita semua dan dia sangat peduli dan mau membiarkan kita semua berada disini bahkan dia tidak peduli dirinya terluka jika itu menyangkut orang yang dia sayang. membayangkannya saja ingin sekali aku menangis keras melihatnya berjuang seperti itu"

"akupun juga begitu. ingin sekali aku memeluknya dengan erat dan lagi dia nampak merasa tersiksa banget jika dirinya dikatai begitu"

"iyaa... aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya karena aku sudah berbuat salah kepadanya tanpa memedulikan hatinya"

sementara naruto dia nampak mengerti kenapa semua kakaknya seperti itu. itu karena mereka hanya ingin bersama dirinya dan mereka tahu seperti apa perjuangannya kepada mereka semua walau harus berakhir dirinya mendapatkan luka-luka dari kakaknya karena dikira dia akan memperlakukan kakaknya seperti para bajingan dan dia nampak tersenyum sambil memandang langit ketika dia mendapatkan perkataan dari kakaknya yang dia kenal di kamar tidur barusan

"kalau begitu kenapa kita semua nggak ke onsen naruto yang berdekatan dengan kita?" ok kali ini naruto tahu siapa suara yang nampak mesum ini

"kalau kita ingin menikmatinya bersama naruto-kun kenapa kita nggak ketempat naruto-kun saja?"

'kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya engkau kasih kepadaku. hadiah atau penderitaan' gerutu naruto ketika mendapatkan hal semacam itu

"kurasa itu tidak boleh, baka. apa kamu ingin naruto-kun mati kehabisan darah akibat ulah kita?" tanya perempuan yang menyadarkan si mesum itu

"te-tentu saja tidak. aku tidak mau naruto-kun mati kehabisan darah" ucap perempuan mesum itu yang kita tahu namanya ryouna

"kalau gitu hentikan saja kelakuan gilamu itu, baka"

 **skiptime**

setelah mandi kini naruto beranjak dan memakai baju tidur . dan tak lama diapun menuju dapur karena disuruh oleh yozakura untuk makan malam. sesampainya diruang makan. naruto bisa melihat semua kakaknya tengah duduk nunggu makanan tiba apalagi mereka baru selesai mandi

"oh naruto-kun.. okaerinasai" ucap miyabi yang bersebelahan duduk dengan yumi sehingga semua memandang kearah naruto yang baru tiba di ruangan makan

"tadaima miyabi-nee, nggak biasanya ribut tempat ini. ada apa memangnya?" tanya naruto karena dirinya mendengar ada keributan di ruang makan

"ya palingan kita hanya ingin melawak saja bersama yang lain" ucap miyabi santai

"oh ya naruto-kun. duduk sini" tawar katsuragi dan dibalas anggukan naruto sehingga dia duduk disebelah katsuragi dan disebelah kanannya ada perempuan berambut pirang pucat dengan mata biru yang bernama yomi. dan terlihat jika katsuragi senang kebangetan jika duduk dengan naruto

"oh naruto-kun selamat datang"

"oh yozakura-nee. tadaima" balas naruto

"oh ya apa nanti akan ada pembagian kelompok, naruto-kun?" tanya orang yang bernama haruka

"ya begitulah, haruka-nee. kata jiji, pembagian kelompok akan dia tentukan sendiri. dan besok kita akan diberitahu siapa guru pembimbing kita setelah pengumuman mengenai Rookie Of The Year

"tapi yang parah sama kamu ada, naruto-kun" ucap murakumo yang bikin naruto menoleh ke murakumo

"memang apanya yang parah?" tanya naruto

"kamu tidak bisa menahan diri dengan jurus gilamu barusan yang bikin aku pasrah saja melihatnya" ucap murakumo yang bikin naruto cengengesan nggak jelas karena dia sudah membuat sang kakaknya pasrah saja melihat kelakuan hyperaktifnya

"mou~ bukannya kakak udah peringatkan kepadamu pada saat latihan untuk menahan diri?" tanya mirai yang bikin naruto tersenyum kecut jika dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri

"ya mau bagaimana lagi hanya itu jurus original yang aku punya, mirai-nee" ucap naruto

"sudah-sudah. yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. kita harus mewajarkannya akibat kelakuan naruto-kun sendiri" ucap perempuan berambut panjang yang bernama ikaruga

"ya apa yang dikatakan ikaruga-chan ada benarnya. dan lagi jika ada latihan atau misi. cobalah untuk menahan diri, naruto-kun" ucap yomi

"iya, yomi-nee. tapi aku tidak janji lho" balas naruto yang bikin yomi mengeluarkan senyum hangatnya

"hahahaha... dasar naruto-kun. kamu sangat hyperaktif banget ya" tanya katsuragi yang menepuk bahu naruto

"ya mungkin ini keturunan dari ayah dan ibuku yang aku belum ketahui" ucap naruto yang nyengir. bahkan membuat semua kakaknya malah tersenyum melihat keoptimisan naruto yang besar itu

"oh ya. ayo kita makan daripada membuat makanan kita dingin" ucap yozakura dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

dan akhirnya narutopun beserta seluruh kakaknya mulai makan malam dengan lahap bahkan membuat yozakura agak kewalahan dimana naruto minta nambah terus bahkan hampir mencapai 10 porsi yang bikin seluruh kakaknya tercengang melihat naruto yang makan seperti orang kelaparan

'uwaaah... makan naruto-kun lahap sekali' batin semua kakaknya yang sweetdrop

setelah makan bersama kini naruto tidur dengan nyenyak ditemani oleh hikage dan katsuragi. bahkan sampai berebutan tidur dengan naruto karena naruto sangat imut

 **TBC**

 **baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini aja untuk chapter 3 dari naruto x senran kagura : jinchuuriki. dan mengenai kekuatan naruto seperti kirin dan angin yang menyerupai rubah ekor sembilan itu adalah jurus originalnya semasa dia latihan dengan kakaknya dan itu aku adaptasikan melalui beberapa FFN seperti devils anbu dan aku uzumaki. dan lagi alurnya tidak plagiat karena alur ini murni aku dapatkan dari ideku**

 **lalu mengenai kakak naruto yang kini menjadi pairnya itu mereka memiliki kekuatan elemental seperti naruto. namun, hanya pada saat mereka akan menjalankan misi tertentu saja seperti di anime naruto the movie.**

 **dan sebenarnya aku mengharapkan pair naruto makin bertambah jika ada yang dadanya gede #plak. sepertinya author mulai salah fokus saudara-saudara**

 **ok balik lagi kali ini serius. lalu kalian bertanya kenapa ada armor naga kirin? itu nanti akan terjelaskan ketika berada di chapter selanjutnya tidak tahu chapter berapa**

 **sekian dari penjelasan saya. jangan lupakan kritik dan saran agar FFN ini makin diminati. undur diri dulu ya. bye-bye**

 **======arif4342 logout=====**


	4. Chapter 4 : perkenalan diri

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya yang bernama Arif4342. Saya selaku author minta maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama updatenya cerita ini. Apalagi cerita ini nyaris karatan karena saya selaku author harus menjalani kegiatan Real Life sehingga jarang mempunyai waktu luang membuat FFN ini. nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke chapter 4 dari ffn naruto x senran kagura : jinchuriki. nah pada kali ini kita masuk dibagian dimana naruto akan melakukan perkenalan diri sesuai dengan di animenya. Daripada makin penasaran, yuk kita lihat seperti apa ceritanya

 **disclaimer : naruto dan senran kagura bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja**

 **summary : dia adalah anak yang sebatang kara akibat orang tuanya menyegel sang biju ketubuh anaknya. dia yang dicaci, dilempar pakai batu dan sebagainya. namun bagaimana nasib sang anak ini ketika dia bertemu dengan semua perempuan yang berasal dari dimensi lain dan ditugaskan oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan dunia shinobi**

 **pair: naruto x mega harem**

chapter 4 : waktunya memperkenalkan diri

dipagi hari yang cerah nampaklah jika sang anak yang berambut pirang tengah memakai ikat kepala yang artinya dia lulus bersama 2 kakaknya yang bernama Murakumo dan Hibari. Dan anak itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang anak yang berasal dari Red Habanero dan Si kilat kuning (Kiroi Senko) yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato

dan kali ini dia akan pergi untuk pemberitahuan pengumuman mengenai Rookie Of The Year sekaligus pemberitahuan jounin pembimbing dari guru pelatihnya itu yang bernama Iruka

dan tak lama kakaknya naruto yang bernama Asuka datang memberikan bekal kepada Naruto dan 2 temannya

"oh ya.. Naruto-kun, ini bekalmu" ucap Asuka yang memberikan bento kepada Naruto dan diterima senang oleh Naruto

"Terima kasih, Asuka-neechan" ucap Naruto

"oh ya ini bekal kalian. jangan lupa dihabisin ya" ucap Asuka yang bikin 2 perempuan itu ngambek

"tidak diberitahu pasti kami lakukan juga baka" ucap Hibari yang entah kenapa memanggil Asuka dengan sebutan Baka

setelah itu kini mereka pergi ke akademi ninja konoha dan sesampainya disana terlihat para murid berkumpul disana karena hari ini akan pengumuman penting. Dan entah kenapa ketika tiba disana banyak orang-orang yang berbisik

"oii... bukannya itu si bocah kyuubi kemarin?"

"iya.. dia kan orang yang suka membuat kerusuhan"

"dan lagi kenapa 2 perempuan itu mau sama bocah kyuubi itu?"

"aku juga tidak tahu bego"

"dan lagi mereka berdua sangat menggoda jika menjadi budak seks"

"oii.. jaga bicaramu. jika kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu si bocah kyuubi itu bakal ngamuk. Soalnya sudah ada kejadian seperti itu 4 hari lalu dan 2 orang itu dihabisi oleh bocah kyuubi itu"

"yang benar? aku rasa dia tidak begitu kuat. dan lagi dia sangat lemah. yuk kita bulli dia"

akhirnya orang itupun datang dan menyamperin naruto bersama 2 temannya yang lain. melihat 3 orang yang menghalangi jalan akhirnya Naruto, Hibari, dan Murakumo berhenti

"yoo..ojou-chan.. bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"baik" ucap Hibari singkat

"sebaiknya kalian ikut kami saja daripada bocah tak berguna itu. Dan lagi kami bisa memuaskan kalian" ucap laki-laki itu

"tidak.. aku tidak mau pergi sama kalian"

"ohh.. kasar juga ucapanmu. hei kalian berdua sergap saja 2 cewek manis itu dan biarkan kita menikmatinya"

"baik bos" ucap 2 temannya yang kini memegang lengan Murakumo dan Hibari dengan kuat

"lepaskan onee-chanku" ucap naruto yang membentak dengan keras dan bersiap melayangkan tinju

 **buak**

tanpa sadar anak yang melihat Naruto itu melayangkan tinju hanya memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan meninju perut naruto dengan kuat sampai terpelanting beberapa meter

"hahahaha... lihatkan? dia sangat lemah. dimananya kuat" ucap laki-laki itu yang sinis melihat Naruto langsung terkapar akibat tinju barusan

 **mindscape naruto**

di dalam pikiran naruto. kini dia nampak terbujur kaku dengan latar belakang pipa saluran air didepan dan ada kerangkeng raksasa dibelakangnya

 **"oii. gaki gunakan saja kekuatanku. Aku bersedia membantumu"** ucap sosok dari dalam pikiran Naruto yang warna bulunya orange, mata merah dengan pupil vertikal dan ada ekor berjumlah 9 buah dan dia adalah rubah ekor sembilan yang dikenal Kyuubi

"aku bakal merepotkanmu tahu, Kyuubi"

 **"cih kata siapa akan merepotkanku. Justru aku senang sekali jika ada yang mau memakaiku sebagai sahabat"** ucap Kyuubi itu karena dia merasakan hawa positif dari dalam Naruto ketika dia melihat Naruto ingin melindungi orang yang dia sayang bahkan ketika latihanpun Naruto pernah bilang jika dia akan mengurangi beban di pundak Kyuubi akibat kebenciannya kepada manusia yang ingin memanfaatkannya untuk perang

"hehehe... tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, biarkan saja aku melakukan ini seorang diri karena belum saatnya kamu muncul teman" ucap Naruto yang menambahkan kata teman diakhir kalimatnya yang membuat Kyuubi terdiam

 **"terserah kau sajalah gaki. Jika kamu kehabisan chakra aku akan menyalurkan chakraku ke tubuhmu walau kamu tidak suka sekalipun"** ucap Kyuubi yang mendesah pasrah akibat kekeraskepalaan hostnya ini

"Arigatou Kyuubi"

 **"jangan berterima kasih padaku, gaki. itu membuatku jijik. Dan lagi namaku bukan Kyuubi, tapi Kurama"** ucap Kyuubi itu yang bernama aslikan Kurama

"hahaha... Arigatou Partner.. sore ja. matta ne" ucap Naruto yang kini berpisah oleh Kurama teman terhebatnya

 **Mindscape off**

"tidak.. Naruto-kun bangun..kumohon. bangunlah" ucap Murakumo dimana dia masih memberontak ketika lengannya dicengkram kuar

"hahaha... dia tidak akan bisa bangun. Karena dia lemah" ucap anak itu yang membuat Murakumo dan Hibari pasrah karena mereka akan mengalami nasib seperti Yozakura temannya si Yumi

"apa benar begitu?" tanya sosok yang berada di belakang laki-laki itu. bahkan 2 kakaknya kaget melihat Naruto terbangun walau pakaiannya sudah kotor sana sini. Nggak hanya 2 kakaknya, 3 orang yang membawa Murakumo dan Hibari bergidik ngeri melihat dimana bocah Kyuubi itu masih bangun. namun salah satu temannya yang arogan apalagi yang memberikan perintah itu menutupnya dengan sifat sombongnya

"oya-oya ternyata kau masih bisa berdiri toh" ucap anak itu

"maaf aku tidak bicara sama orang gila"

"heh.. maaf ya. onee-chanmu buat kami saja" ucap anak itu

namun perkataan itu mengundang sang monster itu bangkit sehingga Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat sehingga dia maju ke laki-laki itu dengan cepat

tak dapat dipungkiri, akhirnya naruto tiba dihadapan laki-laki songong nggak ketulungan itu yang membuat laki-laki itu kaget seketika melihat kecepatan Naruto

 **buak**

"arrrgg"

akhirnya Narutopun memberikan serangan pertama berupa tinju berlapis chakra sehingga serangan itu sangat sakit sekali jika diterima langsung

"grrr.. kau benar-benar cari mati rupanya"

"oii..kalian berdua tunggu apalagi serang bocah Kyuubi itu" ucap laki-laki itu

akhirnya 2 laki-laki yang mencengkram lengan Murakumo dan hibari langsung terlepas dan menuju kearah Naruto dengan cepat

melihat ada yang memakai tinju akhirnya Naruto bersikap santai melihatnya ketika tinju bertubi-tubi diarahkan ke Naruto, Naruto hanya menghindarinya saja apalagi serangannya dilakukan oleh 3 orang yang mana bocah songong itu juga ikut menyerang membabi buta kearah naruto

"hahaha... apa hanya ini kemampuanmu bocah Kyuubi. ayo serang aku kalau kau mampu" ucap anak itu yang nantangin Naruto sehingga Naruto nampak menarik senyum simpulnya

"jadi aku disuruh nyerang?"

"kenapa nggak katakan dari tadi. peak" ucap Naruto yang menjauh beberapa meter untuk memberikan jarak

lalu narutopun membentuk kagebunshin dan menyerang 2 anak bawahannya dengan cepat

"kurasa ini bisa memberikan kalian pelajaran" ucap Naruto yang menyeringai kejam yang membuat orang yang nonton bergidik ngeri melihat Naruto menyeringai kejam

 **wuush duak buak duak buak**

akhirnya Naruto menyerang dan menghabisi 2 teman dari anak songong itu dan menghabisi kurang dari 10 detik sehingga terlihat anak yang sombong itu ketakutan seketika

"oya-oya.. mana sombongmu itu. ayo lawan aku, dasar payah" ucap Naruto yang kini menghina anak songong itu dan berhasil membuat anak songong itu emosi seketika

"jangan mentang-mentang kau kuat bocah Kyuubi" ucap anak itu yang melaju ke arah Naruto dan mengarahkan tinjunya kepada Naruto

sementara Naruto hanya santai-santai saja melihat hal itu karena dia tahu bagi siapa saja yang songong tak peduli siapapun itu dan tidak mengukur kekuatan lawan, maka sang lawan akan kalah seketika

"heeyaaaaa" teriak anak itu yang kini menghadiahi Naruto dengan tinju dari tangan kirinya. Namun, berhasil Naruto hindari dengan menunduk kebawah dan mengucapkan sesuatu

"lemah dan tidak berguna" ucap Naruto yang kini meninju keatas sehingga anak itu terbang kesana

 **wush** **grep blar krak**

tak buang kesempatan, akhirnya Naruto melompat dan memegang tangan dan kaki sehingga terlihat jika anak itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"hanya segini kemampuan lu, menyedihkan" ucap sarkas naruto yang kini terjun kebawah dengan cepat bersama anak yang dia pegang dan mendarat dengan keras dan mematahkan tulang punggung dari anak itu

"Arrrg.. Punggungku" Teriak anak itu yang mana punggungnya patah

"ini belum selesai Bocah" ucap Naruto yang kini berada di hadapan anak itu dan mengangkat kakinya keatas

dan bisa dilihat jika kaki Naruto diberi chakra sedikit sehingga damagenya bisa dipastikan sangat besar jika hantaman kaki lebih kuat sehingga damage yang diberikan 2x lipat

 **wuush blaar**

lalu Narutopun menghantam kakinya tepat diselangkangan anak itu yang membuat anak itu berteriak kencang. Sementara yang lain malah bergidik ngeri melihat dimana bocah Kyuubi yang awalnya kalah kini menang

"Arrrghh" teriak anak itu yang mana kehidupan untuk masa depannya kini dihantam dengan kekuatan yang melebihi ekspetasi

setelah selesai, kini Naruto menarik rambut anak itu dengan kasar dan menghadapkan wajah anak itu ke wajahnya sehingga anak yang sombong itu ketakutan melihat wajah seram bocah Kyuubi itu

"dengar ya, gaki. aku tidak masalah kau menghina dan mengejekku. Tapi, Jika kau berniat mengganggu onee-chanku aku akan membuat yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Apa kau paham?" tanya Naruto yang nampak seram dilihat anak sombong itu sehingga anak sombong itu mengangguk seketika

"tapi ini belum cukup untuk hukumanmu. kurasa ada yang bagus" ucap Naruto yang kini mengangkat kepala anak itu keatas dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke tanah dengan keras sekali

 **Blaar**

lalu Narutopun menghantam kepala anak itu dengan keras sehingga menciptakan kawah disana sehingga anak yang sombong itu pingsan seketika. Sementara orang tua yang melihat kelakuan Naruto pada awalnya sangat tidak suka karena mereka masih mengingat jika bocah kyuubi itu menghancurkan desa mereka

namun, mereka tidak jadi melakukannya karena mereka bakal dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto karena mereka yakin 4 Hari yang lalu bocah Kyuubi itu mampu menghabisi 2 preman yang mana ingin memperkosa kakaknya ketika habis belanja dan pada saat itu bocah kyuubi itu mengamuk dan membabat habis 2 preman itu dan membuat para warga semakin takut ketika 2 preman itu mati oleh bocah kyuubi itu

"sekarang siapa lagi berikutnya? Ada yang mau merasakannya?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas heningan disana

"kalau tidak baguslah" ucap Naruto yang kini melangkah kehadapan 2 kakaknya yang habis menangis

"Hibari-nee, Murakumo-nee. kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas tatapan teduh oleh Murakumo dan Hibari

"kami berdua tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih atas bantuannya" ucap Hibari

"dan lagi apa kamu baik-baik saja? apa kamu terluka?" tanya Murakumo bertubi-tubi karena saking khawatirnya kepada Naruto

"aku tidak apa-apa dan aku juga tidak terluka kok, Murakumo-nee" balas Naruto

"oh ya ayo kita ke tempat pengumuman. mana tahu ada berita baru" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari Murakumo dan Hibari

sesampainya di tempat pengumuman itu datanglah guru Naruto yang bernama Iruka. dan ketika Iruka baru mau saja mengumumkan siapa ROTY hari ini dan siapa jounin pembimbing untuk kelompok yang dicantumkan oleh hokage malah sudah sweetdrop ketika melihat ada 3 orang anak yang terkapar disana dalam keadaan pingsan

"etto.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"tanyain saja pada bocah Kyuubi itu" ucap salah satu peserta sehingga Guru Iruka menatap Naruto

"Naruto, bisa kamu jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka kepada Naruto dan dibalas tatapan biasa oleh Naruto

"baiklah akan aku jawab. 3 orang aneh itu berniat ingin memperkosa kakakku dan lagi untuk apa berbohong jika aku hanya menyelamatkan 2 kakakku"

"itu bohong Iruka-sensei. mereka bertiga tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji itu"

"oh ya lalu seandainya jika kalian punya 2 kakak seperti 2 onee-chanku ini dan tak tahunya kalian bocah Kyuubi dan menghajar 3 orang itu, apa kalian mampu melindungi onee-chan kalian sendiri ?"

"dan lagi sebaiknya tutup saja mulut kalian itu karena kalian tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupanku yang penuh penderitaan" sambung Naruto yang bikin suasana terdiam bak kuburan. memang apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. mereka saja tidak tahu kehidupannya seperti apa dan lagi apa mereka mampu menghadapi 3 orang itu jika seandainya yang mau diperkosa itu adalah kakak mereka

"Tapi naruto, kan tidak seharusnya-"

"aku akan tetap melakukannya, Iruka-sensei. Karena aku lebih baik keluar dari ujian chunin ini daripada membuat seluruh onee-chanku menangis akibat ulah orang bejat. dan aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku" potong Naruto yang membuat Iruka terdiam seketika mendengar keberanian Naruto menentang ucapannya sendiri

"haaah~ baiklah tapi jangan dilakukan lagi ya" ucap Iruka yang mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan Naruto yang kini lebih berani. apa ini menyangkut semua kakaknya ya pikir Iruka

dan Naruto hanya membalas berupa anggukan karena perbuatannya tidaklah salah karena siapa juga yang ingin meninggalkan seorang kakak yang menangis apalagi tepat didepannya

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang masuk kategori Rookie Of The Year" ucap Iruka sehingga semua perempuan berharap kalau anak yang berambut hitam model pantat ayam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke lah yang menjadi Rookie Of The Year

"diurutan pertama diambil oleh Uzumaki Naruto, lalu Diurutan kedua diambil oleh Uchiha Sasuke, dan terakhir diurutan ketiga diambil oleh Murakumo" semua perempuan yang mendengar jika Rookie Of The Year tahun ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa bocah Kyuubi itu mendapatkan gelar Rookie Of The Year?" tanya salah satu perempuan yang mana dia fans sama Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tampan walau diam bagaikan es dan sifatnya juga datar

"Ini adalah keputusan hokage. Dan keputusan Hokage adalah mutlak"

"kalau kalian tidak senang apa kalian mampu membuat naga petir yang aku buat kemarin?" tanya Naruto dengan datar dan berhasil membuat perempuan itu terdiam karena dia tidak bisa membuatnya

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja mengenai ini dan jangan permasalahkan siapa Rookie Of The Year ini, cebol" ucap Naruto yang mengejek diakhir

"kau saja yang tidak bisa membuat itu malah mentang-mentang bisa membuatnya dan sifatmu itu seperti monyet yang memukul-mukul dadanya dan berharap menjadi Kingkong" ucap Naruto datar dan berhasil membuat perempuan yang menghina Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan pedas dari Naruto

melihat situasi mulai kondusif, Irukapun berdehem sedikit agar semua memperhatikannya kembali. Dan itu berhasil sehingga semua orang menatap kearah Iruka kembali

"baiklah setelah mengumumkan siapa Rookie Of The Year, hari ini aku akan membagikan kelompok-kelompok beserta siapa jounin pembimbing kalian" ucap Iruka

 **skiptime seperti canon**

dan akhirnya kini giliran siapa tim Naruto yang akan mendampinginya beserta siapa Jounin pembimbingnya

"baiklah untuk tim 7 ada Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Murakumo, dan Hibari" ucap Iruka yang bikin semua peserta kaget. kenapa di tim 7 ada 5 orang padahal di tim mereka ada 3 orang saja

"Tunggu dulu, Iruka-sensei. kenapa tim 7 ada 5 orang sedangkan kami bertiga" ucap peserta lain yang nampak tidak setuju dengan pembagian kelompok dan dibalas angguka yang lain

"ini sudah pembagian kelompok yang diberikan Hokage ke-3. dan kalian harus memakluminya sebab tidak ada yang akan menempati tim lain dan aturan mutlaknya adalah setiap tim harus terdiri dari 3 orang shinobi dan 1 jounin pembimbing. Jika ada 2 orang shinobi yang tidak ada tambahan orang maka 2 orang tersebut harus dipilih masuk ke tim mana sesuai rekomendasi dari hokage tersebut" jelas Iruka yang membuat orang bertanya itu terdiam. dan sebenarnya ini merupakan perintah dari Hokage sendiri dimana Iruka disuruh memasukkan Hibari dan Murakumo ke tim 7 yang terdiri dari Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke karena sang hokage tidak mau cucunya itu menderita mengingat kejadia 4 hari yang lalu

"baiklah sekian dan sebaiknya kalian tunggu saja jounin pembimbing kalian didalam akademi" ucap Iruka. Sehingga seluruh peserta masuk kedalam akademi menunggu jounin pembimbing mereka

setelah hampir menunggu 1 jam lebih akhirnya Naruto menjepitkan penghapus papan tulis kapur di pintu sehingga perempuan yang rambutnya seperti gulali yang warna pink mulai membuka suara

"oii... Naruto. jangan lakukan itu. Nanti kita bisa kena marah lho" ucap perempuan itu

"Biar saja. aku sangat benci orang yang terlambat, Sakura" ucap Naruto yang kini menjauh dan membiarkan penghapus itu jatuh menimpa orang itu

"tapi kan nggak seharusnya seperti itu juga, Naruto-kun" peringat Murakumo

"iya. Nanti kita mendapatkan evaluasi yang jelek oleh guru pembimbing kita" ucap Hibari yang menyetujui ucapan Murakumo

"iya sih.. kita hanya mentolerir jika gurunya terlambat 5 atau 10 menit saja. Tapi, ini lebih dari 1 jam. dan hanya giliran kita saja yang nggak dapat guru pembimbing" ucap Naruto

"sebaiknya kalian duduk kita kedatangan seseorang" ucap Naruto sehingga duduk ke bangku kayak tidak tahu apa-apa

 **greek puk**

dan tak lama kemudian, guru pembimbing tim 7 akhirnya datang dan mulai membuka pintu. Baru saja membuka pintu penghapus papan tulis kapurpun jatuh dan mengenai kepalanya sehingga Naruto nampak tertawa terbahak-bahak apalagi ciri-ciri guru itu berambut silver dengan gaya menjulang ke atas dan memakai masker dan matanya tutup sebelah oleh ikat kepala

"ma-maafkan saya sensei. aku sudah memperingatkannya" ucap sakura padahal didalam hatinya dia sangat senang sekali dimana sensei yang telat itu kena penghapus papan tulis kapur

'apa benar dia ini adalah seorang jounin" pikir Sasuke yang melihat sang jounin pembimbing itu tidak peduli dengan benda yang jatuh menimpanya

'dia ini jounin pembimbing kami'kan?' batin Hibari yang nampak heran dengan jounin pembimbingnya itu yang suka telat

'kenapa dia agak bego dikit ya?' batin Murakumo

"baiklah aku akan mengevaluasi kalian. Evaluasi kalian sangat buruk sekali" ucap jounin pembimbing itu sehingga Naruto beserta timnya jatuh nggak elit bersamaan

'padahal dirinya yang harus dievaluasi bukan kami' batin Naruto

"baiklah daripada berbicara disini ada kalanya kita berbicara di atap Hokage Tower" ucap jounin itu dan dibalas anggukan dari tim 7

dan terlihat jounin itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura kaget melihatnya karena jounin itu menggunakan sushin no jutsu

'pantas saja dia menjadi jounin. karena levelnya berbeda dengan kami' batin Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat kepergian jounin itu dalam kepulan asap

"memang kenapa kita semua disuruh ke atap?" tanya Murakumo entah kepada siapa

"akupun tidak tahu, Murakumo-chan. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja perintahnya" ucap Hibari

dan akhirnya merekapun berada di atap Hokage Tower dan terlihat jounin itu membaca sebuah buku yang sangat laknat yang saya tahu para pembaca tahu judulnya

"kenapa sensei membawa kami kesini?" tanya Sakura karena berada di Hokage Tower

"kita akan memperkenalkan agar hubungan antara murid dengan senseinya semakin dekat" ucap jounin itu

"tapi bagaimana caranya? bisakah sensei memberikan contohnya?" tanya Hibari

"baiklah perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi hobi tidak ada, Yang kusuka tidak ada, yang aku tidak suka tidak ada, dan cita-cita belum terpikirkan. sekian terima kasih" ucap jounin itu yang bernama Kakashi yang bikin 5 orang itu sweetdrop seketika

'jadi dia hanya memperkenalkan diri saja?' batin 5 orang disana

"baiklah pertama kamu pantat ayam" ucap Kakashi yang menunjuk Sasuke

"namaku Uchiha Sasuke. hobi tidak ada. yang aku suka tidak tahu yang tidak aku suka adalah orang yang membunuh klanku, cita-cita mungkin bisa aku sebut sebagai ambisi dimana aku membunuh anikiku" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan dingin

'ternyata dia seorang pendendam' batin Kakashi

"baiklah kamu yang berambut pink" ucap Kakashi yang menunjuk Sakura

"perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Hobi tidak ada, yang aku suka (melirik Sasuke) kyaaa. yang tidak aku suka Naruto, cita-citaku ( melirik Sasuke lagi) kyaaa" ucap Sakura yang memperkenalkan diri dan berteriak gaje

'ternyata ada fansgirl di timku ini'

"baiklah giliranmu kuning" ucap Kakashi yang meunjuk Naruto

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Hobiku adalah berlatih bersama onee-chanku, yang aku suka adalah ramen dan onee-channku, yang aku tidak suka adalah orang sombong, arogan dan melihat dari sampulnya saja, cita-citaku adalah aku ingin menjadi seorang hokage yang melampaui para pendahulu dan membuatku ingin diakui di seluruh desa elemental juga aku ingin melindungi onee-chanku"

'dia sangat optimis sekali dan tidak ada dendam di hatinya itu' batin kakashi

"Baiklah giliranmu yang memakai bando ungu" ucap Kakashi yang menunjuk Hibari

"perkenalkan namaku Hibari. Hobi memasak dan membantu otouto jika dalam masalah, yang aku suka dan tidak aku suka adalah sama seperti yang disebutkan Naruto-kun. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi istri Naruto-kun" ucap Hibari yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan bisa dipastikan wajah Naruto merona karena malu sementara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi malah kaget tidak percaya mendengarnya

'ada yang suka sama bocah kunyuk ini rupanya' batin Kakashi iri karena dia tidak dapat sesuatu yang disukai para adam ya you knowlah apa yang aku maksud

"baiklah lalu kamu yang ikat ponytail" ucap Kakashi yang menunjuk Murakumo yang menaruh topengnya di sebelah kirinya

"perkenalkan namaku Murakumo. hobi, yang aku suka dan tidak suka sama persis dengan Hibari-chan. Cita-cita ingin menjadi istri Naruto-kun dan melindungi otouto dari bahaya" ucap Murakumo yang menenggelamkan tangan kanan Naruto ke dadanya yang besar yang bikin Naruto merona langsung berubah menjadi memerah karena malu

'ini juga... alamak berapa sih harem yang diinginkan bocah kunyuk ini?' batin Kakashi yang miris karena hanya dia yang nggak punya pasangan alias jones (jomblo ngenes)

"ko-kora.. ne-neechan jangan membuatku malu dong" ucap Naruto yang memperingati Murakumo dan Hibari dengan muka meronanya

"tapi kamu suka'kan?" tanya Murakumo yang kini wajah Naruto memerah hebat

"baiklah sesi perkenalan hanya segini aja dulu. dan lagi besok kalian akan aku tes" ucap Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya yang dibalas tatapan kaget

"lho bukannya kemarin sudah dilakukan tes?" tanya Sakura kaget dan dibalas anggukan setuju yang lain karena belum ada yang mengatakan tes lainnya

"itu hanya syarat lulus dalam tes ujian chunin. sedangkan tes yang aku ajukan adalah kalian akan melakukan bertahan hidup karena kalian harus mengandalkan kerja sama dan kalian dilarang makan besok. dan bagi yang gagal akan dikembalikan ke akademi ninja konoha" jelas Kakashi dengan evil smile walau tidak kelihatan karena tertutup maskernya

'mengerikan' batin naruto dkk karena belum pernah mendapatkan tes ini yang kelihatan sangat baru

"baiklah selamat berjuang" ucap Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap

dan akhirnya Naruto pulang bersama Murakumo dan Hibari dalam keadaan capek apalagi hanya perkenalan saja sehingga Naruto berpikir kukira ada tantangan ternyata tidak

sesampainya dirumah, Naruto mulai membuka pintu dan disambut hangat oleh Mirai

"okaerinasai, Naruto-kun" ucap Mirai dan disapa balik oleh Naruto

"hmm.. Tadaima, Mirai-neechan" sapa Naruto. sejak dapat jawaban dari Naruto karena Naruto tidak bisa memperhatikan semua kakaknya, akhirnya Mirai sadar akan ucapannya dan dia tidak mau Naruto harus menanggung beban yang bukan usianya karena Naruto masih dalam tahap perkembangan dan pertumbuhan dan lagi dia sudah mendapatkan pelajaran ketika berada di onsen kediaman hokage ke-4 ketika teman-teman yang berasal dari dimensi yang sama membicarakan Naruto

"gimana pengumumannya?" tanya Mirai kepada Naruto dan dibalas rasa nggak ikhlas sama sekali

"Bagus kak. tapi besok aku sama Murakumo-nee dan Hibari-nee akan mengadakan tes bertahan hidup" ucap Naruto

"lho bukannya hanya 3 itu saja syarat lulus tes?" tanya Mirai kaget mendengar berita ini. setahunya hanya 3 saja syarat tesnya itu

"ada apa?" tanya perempuan yang baru tiba dan melihat kejadian dimana Mirai kaget yang bernama Asuka

"etto... Naruto-kun akan mengadakan tes bertahan hidup besok" ucap Mirai yang bikin Asuka kaget. kenapa syarat tes ujian chunin menjadi seperti ini sih pikir Asuka

"bukannya hanya 3 saja syarat tes lulus ujian chunin?" tanya Asuka. pasalnya Miyabi hanya mengatakan latihannya berupa lempar shuriken dan kunai, setelah itu sparring dengan tim lawan dan terakhir babak penentuan dimana siapa yang akan bertahan dalam pertarungan tahap chunin dimana peserta shinobi diharuskan memakai jurus-jurus mereka

"katanya sih nggak. Barusan Sakura sudah nanya yang merupakan anggota timku kepada jounin pembimbingku juga Murakumo-nee dan Hibari-nee. Katanya itu hanya serangkaian syarat lulus tes ujian chunin. ujian bertahan hidup ini diharuskan kami bekerja sama dan kami dilarang sarapan pagi. dan kata jouninkami yang bernama Kakashi, bagi yang gagal akan dikembalikan ke akademi" jelas Naruto yang bikin Asuka sedikit mengerti. Intinya kita dilarang sarapan itu karena kita diwajibkan untuk saling bekerja sama

'tapi kok berbeda ya latihannya dengan latihan didimensiku. Biasanya kami dilarang makan hanya untuk fokus dalam pertarungan sedangkan di dimensi Naruto-kun malah mengharuskan kerja sama' batin Asuka yang nampak berpikir

"daripada mikir itu mending kita makan bersama karena hari sudah mau sore" ucap Mirai dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"minna waktunya makan" teriak Asuka agar semua datang dan akhirnya orang-orang yang bekerja langsung turun ke bawah dan kini berada di ruang makan yang sangat luas

"hari kita makan apa?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ngiler deras

"oya-oya kayak nggak sabar saja nih, Naruto-kun mau makan apa" goda perempuan yang berambut pirang yang bernama Katsuragi

"hahaha... itu baru namanya otouto. makanlah yang banyak biar makin cepat gede" ucap Homura yang nampak tertawa melihat Naruto yang ngiler

"maaf ya" ucap Naruto yang nampak malu

"ngapain minta maaf? sudah sewajarnya kamu harus makan banyak biar makin cepat gede" ucap Ryouna yang nampak mengelus kepala Naruto

"oii.. jangan mengelus kepala Naruto-kun seenaknya" ucap Ryoubi yang nampak ngambek

"ara.. biasa aja kali" ucap Ryouna yang kini memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajah Naruto ke dadanya

"ahh.. zuruii" ucap Ryoubi yang kini cemberut dan melangkah dan melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Ryouna

"oh ya, Naruto-kun gimana dengan pengumumannya?" tanya perempuan yang bermata ular dan berambut hijau yang bernama Hikage

"berjalan lancar sih Hikage-nee. tapi ada perubahan yang entah sejak kapan terjadi"

"memang perubahan apa?" tanya perempuan berambut silver pendek dan memiliki sepasang mata seperti koneko yang bernama Miyabi

"kami bertiga diharuskan melakukan tes bertahan hidup untuk melakukan kerja sama. dan kata Kakashi-sensei yang merupakan jounin pembimbingku, Hibari-nee, dan Murakumo-nee mengatakan bahwa kami dilarang makan atau sarapan besoknya. Dan bagi yang gagal kita akan dikembalikan ke akademi ninja" ucap Naruto yang menjelaskan ucapan yang diucapkan Kakashi tujuan dari tes bertahan hidup atau dikenal tes survive sehingga seluruh kakaknya kaget kecuali Mirai, Asuka, Murakumo, dan Hibari mendengar kejadian ini padahal yang setahu mereka hanya 3 saja untuk syarat lulus

"bukannya hanya ada 3 saja syarat tes lulus ujian chunin?" tanya perempuan yang berambut panjang hitam sampai ke pinggang yang bernama Ikaruga

"kata Kakashi. itu hanya serangkaian tes syarat untuk lulus. Sedangkan, tes bertahan hidup ini dilakukan untuk melatih kerja sama kita saja. hanya itu saja yang aku tahu, Ikaruga-nee" ucap Naruto

"oh ya Naruto-kun. apa kamu ada waktu luang?" tanya perempuan berambut biru gelap sebatas leher yang bernama Yozakura dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto

"memang ada apa, Yozakura-nee?" tanya Naruto

"mau nggak kamu menemani nee-chan pergi berbelanja?" tanya Yozakura dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto yang cukup antusias jika kakaknya ini yang takut kepada dunia luar akhirnya hilang entah kemana yang bikin Naruto semakin bersemangat karena penyebab kakaknya takut dengan dunia luar karena kakaknya ini hampir diperkosa oleh 2 preman

"Tentu saja aku mau. kenapa tidak" ucap Naruto yang bersemangat yang bikin semua berusaha menahan tawa melihat kelakukan Naruto yang begitu Hyperaktif seperti bocah yang berumur 6 tahun

"uhuk uhuk uhuk" lalu Narutopun terbatuk karena kesedak makan yang bikin semua kakaknya berusaha menahan tawa

"hahaha... semangat sih boleh. tapi kalau batuk sudah lain lagi ceritanya" ledek Katsuragi

"jangan gitu ah, Katsu-nee. apa kamu nggak kasihan sama Naruto-kun?" tanya Asuka yang dibalas anggukan

"iyaa aku kasihan. tapi, maaf ya" ucap Katsuragi yang nampak meminta maaf

"iya..aku maafin, Katsu-nee" ucap Naruto

setelah makan kini Naruto memakai baju kaus dan celana pendek karena dia akan menemani Yozakura pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam

sesampainya di pasar terlihat ada berbagai macam sayuran dan buahan disana juga kebutuhan sehari-hari disana. dan lagi masyarakat yang mengenal Naruto nampak terlihat agak kesal dan marah karena bocah kyuubi itu berjalan bersama seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dan lagi mereka tidak boleh melakukan hal aneh kepada bocah kyuubi itu karena mengingatkan mereka akan kejadian 4 hari yang lalu dimana bocah kyuubi itu berhasil menumpas 2 preman yang ingin memperkosa Yozakura

"hari ini mau masak apa ya?" tanya Yozakura yang nampak melihat dan memilih juga memilah berbagai macam sayuran dan buah-buahan

"memang Yozakura-nee mau masak apa?" tanya Naruto

"aku belum tahu, Naruto-kun. entah mau masak sandwich atau masak yakiniku atau sesuatu yang cukup murah" ucap Yozakura yang melihat tomat dan sayuran lainnya

"kenapa nggak buat kari saja onee-chan" ucap Naruto yang membuat Yozakura mendapatkan ide dan mengelus kepala Naruto

"terima kasih Naruto-kun, aku sudah dapat ide dari kamu. muach" ucap Yozakura yang mencium kening Naruto yang membuat Naruto merona melihatnya

"Paman aku mau beli 4 buah kentang 5 buah wortel, dan 1 buah garam massala" ucap Yozakura

"tunggu sebentar, ojou-chan" ucap pemilik kedai itu

 **A/N Note : garam massala adalah rempah-rempah yang terdiri dari kayu manis, lada putih, berbagai macam jenis rempah-rempah lainnya. biasanya digunakan untuk membuat sup atau kari. dan biasanya terdapat di negara Indonesia yang dikenal penghasil rempah-rempah terbesar**

setelah membeli garam massala dan perlengkapan lainnya. Kini Yozakura dan Naruto pergi ke salah satu kedai yang menjual kebutuhan sehari-hari

"pak apa disini menjual kari?" Tanya Yozakura sehingga pemilik kedai itu melirik kearah Yozakura

"oh ada, ojou-chan. tunggu sebentar ya" ucap pemilik kedai yang meangkah ke belakang dan mengambil kari (bahan untuk kari)

"berapa harganya pak?" tanya Yozakura

"hanya 200 yen saja ojou-chan" ucap pemilik kedai itu. Lalu Yozakura memberikan sejumlah uang yang pas dan memberikannya kepada pemiik kedai itu

"terima kasih ojou-chan" ucap pemilik kedai itu dan dobalas anggukan dari Yozakura

"oh ya Ojou-chan"

"ada apa?" tanya Yozakura ketika dia dipanggil lagi oleh pemilik kedai yang menjual kari itu

"sebaiknya kamu hati-hati sama bocah kyuubi itu karena dia membunuh banyak warga" ucap pemilik kedai itu yang berhasil membuat Yozakura marah. Dirinya tidak suka mendengar jika adiknya terus dikatai 'bocah kyuubi' apalagi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa

sementara Naruto, dia hanya menunduk saja dan kelihatan jika dia mengeraskan rahangnya. Karena memang dia adalah bocah kyuubi. Tapi apa mau dikata memang monsternya telah disegel didalam dirinya ketika dia masih kecil

 **Brak**

dan tak lama Yozakura memukul meja sana dengan kuat yang membuat pemilik kedai itu kaget bukan main jika Yozakura membela bocah kyuubi itu

"hei. dengar ya. kau tidak tahu apa-apa siapa Naruto-kun, dan lagi tahu darimana kau jika dia adalah bocah Kyuubi? hah? Asalkan kau tahu yondaime hokage yang meninggal itu menyegel monster itu di tubuh bocah itu. Dan seharusnya kalian bersyukur jika monster itu disegel didalam tubuhnya bukan menghinanya bahkan berniat membunuhnya"

"dan aku pernah baca buku. memang jika membunuh jinchurikinya maka monster itu akan mati. Tapi, apa menurutmu dia tidak bisa bangkit lagi?"

"monster itu bisa bangkit kembali dan dia akan menyerang lagi desa tersebut karena apa? karena jinchurikinya sudah tidak ada. Jadi jangan asal ngeyel dan asal ngomong dihadapanku, ossan" ucap Yozakura yang nampak membentak pemilik kedai itu bahkan mereka baru tahu mengenai ini. memang membunuh jinchuriki akan membuat monster berekor itu atau dikenal dengan nama biju akan mati. Namun, apakah mereka tidak bisa hidup kembali? tentu saja bisa, karena biju hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa bulan untuk bangkit dan mulai menyerang desa tempat asal dia disegel dan dibunuh karena wadahnya yang sebagai jinchuriki sudah tidak ada lagi

sementara Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan Yozakura nampak terbelalak kaget mendengarnya karena dia belum pernah mendapatkan seseorang yang membelanya sampai seperti ini

"Ayo Naruto-kun. Kita pergi dari sini" ucap Yozakura yang kini lagi emosi dan menyeret Naruto kedalam Rumahnya

sesampainya Dirumah dalam waktu 15 menit kini mereka masuk kedalam rumah dan mengucapkan salam

"tadaima" ucap Yozakura dan Naruto bersamaan sehingga datanglah Asuka yang membalas sapaan mereka berdua

"okaerinasai" ucap Asuka. namun dia melihat ada wajah gusar Yozakura

"ada apa, Yozakura-chan" tanya Yozakura

lalu kini Yozakura duduk di ruang tamu dan membaringkan badannya dilantai dan ditatap heran oleh semua teman-temannya di satu rumah hokage milik ayah naruto

"ada apa, Yozakura-san?" tanya Yumi

"hmph... yang benar saja. mereka terus mengata-ngatai Naruto sebagai bocah kyuubi. dan itu membuatku kesal sekali bahkan sampai aku membentaknya"

"sudahlah Yozakura-san. Aku mengerti kok" balas Yumi yang mengelus punggung Yozakura yang lagi menahan emosi akibat perkataan sang pemilik itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Naruto

"sudahlah Yozakura-nee. Aku nggak mau onee-chan kenapa-napa" ucap Naruto yang duduk disebelah Yozakura dan dibalas senyuman hangat dari Yozakura yang meliriknya (Naruto)

"haaah.. lebih baik aku masak saja" ucap Yozakura yang kini mulai menuju dapur dan mulai memasak apalagi sudah mendekati malam

setelah menunggu selama 45 menit akhirnya masakanpun jadi dan berakhir dimana semua keluaga besar Naruto atau lebih tepatnya kakak manis dan sexynya telah berada di ruang makan karena mencium masakan yang bisa dibilang enak

tanpa babibu akhirnya mereka berada diruang makan dan kini mereka duduk persegi bahkan ada yang duduk diluar karena ingin menikmati masakan buatan Yozakura apalagi menunya adalah kari

dan tak berselang lama Hikage bertanya ketika dia mendengar ada nampak kekesalan dari hati Yozakura

"oh ya Yozakura-chan, kenapa kamu tadi berbicara nampak gusar apalagi kesal begitu?" tanya Hikage yang membuat Yozakura menghela nafas lelah

"Haaaah~. aku marah dan kesal itu karena pemilik kedai yang menjual kari itu memanggil Naruto-kun dengan sebutan bocah kyuubi. Tapi apa bisa kita salahkan jika itu Naruto-kun yang melakukannya, padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan insiden itu?" tanya Yozakura

Hikage yang mendengar memang kelihatan kesal karena bisa-bisanya warga konoha di tempat ini terus mengatai Naruto dengan sebutan bocah kyuubi padahal mereka tidak tahu insiden sesungguhnya seperti apa

"Ingin sekali aku meremukkan mereka jika mereka berani mengatai dan berniat membunuh Naruto-kun" ucap Hikage yang nampak mengeluarkan auranya yang gila-gilaan yang membuat suasana terasa sesak

"Hi-Hikage-nee... Se-sesak" ucap Naruto yang membuat Hikage menenangkan emosinya yang sempat lepas kendali itu

"ma-maafkan aku" ucap Hikage

"tidak apa-apa nee-chan. Aku senang jika ada onee-chan yang selalu membelaku jika aku tidak punya teman yang membelaku" ucap Naruto yang membuat Ikaruga yang berada dibelakang Homura langsung menuju dan memeluk Naruto

"bagiku sendiri, Aku senang memiliki otouto sepertimu. Karena tidak ada yang berhati kuat sepertimu apalagi tegar menghadapi cobaan berat ini. Dan itu membuatku senang bersama teman-temanku karena telah diizinkan memiliki seorang adik yang perhatian seperti kamu. Walau kamu sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari warga konoha dan sekali mendapatkan ucapan kasar dari Mirai-chan, kamu tidak pernah membalasnya sekalipun karena aku tahu kamu sangat menyayangi mereka" Jelas Ikaruga. Karena dia sangat kagum dengan sifat Naruto yang selalu tegar menghadapi cobaan berat apalagi bebannya tidak cocok dengan anak seusia Naruto yang membuat hatinya merasa tersayat-sayat oleh belati tajam bermata dua. Dan jika dia berada di posisi Naruto mungkin dia bakalan bunuh diri karena menurutnya itu lebih baik. Namun, dia sebagai kakak Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat sosok Naruto yang mampu menghadapi cobaan berat itu seorang diri

Bagi Fubuki sendiri, dia sangat mengagumi sosok Naruto, Walaupun dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat ulah ayahnya sendiri karena dia mrncintai ibunya yang juga salah satu sosok youma. Dan lagi nasib Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya dimana kedua orang tuanya sama-sama mati mengenaskan dan juga mereka sama-sama dikucilkan dan tidak memiliki teman karena mereka sering dikira reinkarnasi dari monster itu sendiri. Dan dia baru mendapatkan teman hanya seorang yang dulunya teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Yumi

'diantara yang paling tegar, hanya kamu saja yang mampu mengemban hal berat ini, Naruto-kun' batin Fubuki yang kini memandang Naruto dengan senyuman tipis karena dia senang mendapatkan sosok tegar dan berhati keras baja seperti Naruto apalagi Naruto sangat baik dan perhatian serta jangan lupakan sifat polos karena dia masih seorang bocah apalagi dia sudah berumur 8 tahunan

"Oh ya sebaiknya kamu tidur dulu karena kamu masih ada tugas. Nanti kamu tidurnya barengan sama Kagura-chan" ucap Yumi tanpa pikir panjang yang membuat Kagura merona. Masa dia harus menyusui Naruto yang sudah gede ada dimana sih otak Yumi pikir Kagura

"Dan Kagura-chan kamu tahu kan kenapa aku menyuruhmu seperti itu?" tanya Yumi dan dibalas anggukan dari Kagura karena dia tahu kejadian pada saat Naruto masih bayi. Dia tidak mendapatkan asupan ASI dari ibunya karena ibu kandungnya telah meninggal dunia

"iya aku tahu kok" ucap Kagura karena dia nampak malu-malu kucing melihatnya

"kamu harus memahaminya, Kagura. Karena Naruto-kun tidak punya siapa-siapa selain hokage yang dia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri" ucap Fubuki yang membisikkan sesuatu dan untung tidak kedengaran oleh Naruto

"iya aku tahu tapi ini cukup memalukan tahu" ucap Kagura

"Aku tahu ini sangat memalukan. Tapi lakukanlah demi Naruto karena selama ini dia tidak mendapatkan ASI dari ibu kandungnya" ucap Fubuki

Dan setelah hari sudah menunjukkan jam untuk tidur kini nampak Naruto tengah tidur terlelap dan diperhatikan oleh Kagura yang kini berpakaian T-shirt oblong karena dia telah membelinya pada saat ada perintah dari Ryouma yang mana mereka membutuhkan pakaian yang lain juga dirinya sekalian sama pakaian dalam.

Dan ketika nampak Naruto tidur pulas akhirnya dia menunjukkan buah dadanya dan menyumpal mulut Naruto yang tanpa sadar Naruto malah mengemut puting milik Kagura yang membuat Kagura menahan desahannya agar Naruto tidak bangun. Lalu Kagura mulai tertidur disamping Naruto walau Naruto masih menyusu kepadanya sehingga dia tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Naruto yang masih menyusu kepadanya

TBC

baiklah gan sekian dulu untuk chapter 4 ini. Walau ceritanya ada beberapa bagian yang kurang memuaskan, harap dimaklumi karena saya tidak pandai membuat cerita yang sangat menarik seperti author 4kagisetsu yang judul ffnnya The Dragon Future, Phantom no emperor yang judul ffnnya The worst one sama kelanjutan the worst one season 2 (The Another one). Dan saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena jarang up ffn ini

dan lagi mengenai kekuatan Naruto di survival battle akan terungkap nantinya. Bahkan dicerita sana akan aku buat naruto semi-overpower seperti cerita the magical battle buatan 4kagisetsu dimana di ffn itu Naruto marah sama Kakashi-sensei karena melukai adiknya (Michella) terluka akibat jurusnya apalagi adiknya pakai kursi roda dan cacat juga sifat adiknya yang marah dimana Michella menghajar Kakashi-sensei karena hampir membunuh anikinya (Naruto) akibat lemparannya terlalu kuat. wahahahahaha kuharap si copy ninja itu mati dalam keadaan damai buahahaha (Kakashi : Sialan lu thor ingin gue cepat mati. Author : Hoho... kan saya authornya mau aku buat kamu mati atau hidup itu terserah saya. khuhuhuhu)

hmm.. apalagi ya? oh ya jangan lupakan kritik dan saran juga kekurangannya ada dimana dari para reader semua ya. jangan bilang seperti **lanjut thor** atau **terima kasih sudah updatenya**. itu sudah mainstream banget. aku selaku author ingin yang greget agar karyaku ini semakin banyak diminati para pembaca di seluruh indonesia

sekian dan terima kasih

Arif4342 Logout -========


	5. Chapter 5 : Misi Nami no Kuni

yo agan semua perkenalkan nama saya Arifrahman 223. Dulu nama akun saya Arif4342 karena ingin ganti nama authornya saja. Nah kali ini kita akan masuk dimana Naruto akan melakukan Sparing. Kalian pasti tahu dong misi apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto apalagi kalian semua Naruto Lovers ya walau nggak banyak yang Naruto Lovers. Hehehehe

Yuk kita lihat saja ke TKP

 **disclaimer : naruto dan senran kagura bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja**

 **summary : dia adalah anak yang sebatang kara akibat orang tuanya menyegel sang biju ketubuh anaknya. dia yang dicaci, dilempar pakai batu dan sebagainya. namun bagaimana nasib sang anak ini ketika dia bertemu dengan semua perempuan yang berasal dari dimensi lain dan ditugaskan oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan dunia shinobi**

 **pair: naruto x mega harem**

Chapter 5 : Misi Nami no Kuni

keesokan harinya. Kini seorang bocah pirang jabrik nampak tidur pulas apalagi ada sesuatu yang menyumbat mulutnya. Ya dia adalag bocah kyuubi yang tengah menyusu akibat kedua orang tuanya mati mengenaskan karena menyegel kekuatan Kyuubi ke dalam dirinya sejak masih kecil

dan kini terlihat dia baru membuka matanya karena dia akan melakukan sparing bersama rekan timnya walau dia nampak membenci sifat datar dari temannya yang bergaya pantat ayam itu

"Ohayou. Kagura-nee" sapa Naruto karena dia baru habis disusui oleh Kagura

"Ohayou. Naruto-kun" ucap perempuan berambut hitam yang bernama Kagura yang kini memasukkan payudaranya ke dalam branya

"Kagura-nee.. Terima kasih sudah mengasuhku bersama yang lainnya. Tanpa kakak dan yang lainnya mungkin aku tidak bisa seceria ini" ucap Naruto

"Baik itu bermain denganku, mengasuhku, menidurkanku dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang, juga yang lain, Aku senang memiliki semua kakak yang ada disini" Sambung Naruto sedangkan Kagura malah memeluk Naruto karena dia tahu Naruto dilanda kesepian yang cukup lama dimana Naruto terus dikatai bocah Kyuubi atau monster yang membuat Kagura sedih mendengarnya

"Nggak apa Naruto-kun. Bagiku dan yang lainnya, aku sangat senang sekali termasuk yang lain apalagi Asuka-san. Dia sangat senang memiliki adik laki-laki karena kami semua tidak memiliki adik laki-laki apalagi sejak kami masih seumuran denganmu" ucap Kagura

Karena sudah menunjukkan waktunya sarapan kini Naruto dan Kagura turun kebawah

"Oh kalian sudah bangun ternyata" ucap Ryoubi yang melihat jika Naruto dan Kagura sudah bangun

"Heeheh. Lho mana yang lain? Apa hanya Ryoubi-nee saja disini?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Mereka pada mandi dan latihan. Jadi hanya aku saja yang kerja, termasuk sama Miyabi-san dan Fubuki-san" ucap Ryoubi.

"Ditambah Hikage-san makin mengganas jika dia menyangkut kamu" ucap Ryoubi

"Ahh.. itu kah" ucap Naruto pasrah karena mau bagaimana lagi kakaknya yang bernama Hikage akan mengamuk jika seseorang yang berbuat jahat pada dirinya akan dibantai habis tanpa sisa

"Oh Murakumo-nee kamu ngapain?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Murakumo lagi duduk dan memakai topengnya sambil mengasah pedangnya

"Ohh.. Nee-chan lagi mengasah pedang" Ucap Murakumo yang membuat Naruto merinding

'iya sih ngasah pedang tapi kenapa pakai topeng segala' pikir Naruto yang nampak ketakutan

Ryoubi yang melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto menatap kearah Murakumo yang memakai topeng shinigami yang membuatnya sweetdrop dan berkata

"Horaa. Murakumo-san lepaskan topengmu itu dihadapan Naruto-kun" ucap Ryoubi melangkah dan mulai menarik topeng Murakumo agar memperlihatkan wajahnya

"Nggak mau.. aku nggak mau melepaskannya" ucap Murakumo panik jika topengnya ditarik paksa oleh Ryoubi

"Hentikan ucapan serammu itu. Lepaskan saja karena disini tidak ada musuh" Ucap Ryoubi sehingga dia berhasil melepaskan topeng menyeramkan yang dipakai Murakumo sehingga terpampang jelas wajah asli Murakumo yang sangat manis

"Manisnya" Lirih Naruto yang membuat Murakumo nampak malu-malu kucing

"u-u-u-u-u-uwaaa. ma-ma-ma-maafkan aku" ucap Murakumo gagap yang berusaha menutup wajah super manisnya (Author: astoge manis amat wajah Murakumo-chan Murakumo: j-jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan author-san) yang membuat Naruto melangkah ke depan Murakumo

Lalu Naruto mulai menyingkirkan kedua tangan Murakumo sehingga dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Murakumo yang menurutnya sangat manis juga terlihat seperti seumuran dengan dirinya padahal jarak umurnya sangat jauh

Dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung memeluk Murakumo yang membuat Ryoubi tertawa melihat Murakumo diterjang langsung oleh Naruto

"Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Murakumo terbata-bata karena dia sangat malu dipeluk oleh Naruto

"Hahahaha... malah dapat pelukan mesra dari otouto sendiri" ucap Ryoubi yang duduk dan melihat pemandangan ini dan nampak jika Murakumo nampak malu melihat ini

Sementara Asuka malah cemberut nggak jelass melihat adegan Naruto memeluk Murakumo

"Mou...bisakah hentikan sejenak Naruto-kun apalagi kau ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Asuka yang membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Murakumo dan mulai menerjang Asuka yang membuat Asuka merona seketika

"Hehehe.. tentu saja aku punya onee-chan. Dan ini misi pertama kami yang akan dilakukan besok" ucap NAruto

"Ya sudah. Kamu makan sajalah dulu sama Murakumo-chan dan Hibari-chan karena mereka juga setim denganmu

"Ha'i" balas Naruto singkat

 **\- Break Scene -**

Setelah melakukan latihan Survival battle dimana Naruto diikat akibat kesembronoannya dan juga kerja sama yang amburadul, Kini dia dibebaskan setelah Kakashi mendapatkan tatapan tidak sedap dari Murakumo dengan senyum setannya dan Hibari dengan jurus apinya yang dipadatkan seperti Rasengan yang membuat Jounin sekaliber Kakashi ketakutan

Dan kini mereka tengah menjalankan misi tingkat D karena misi yang dijalankan 4 hari belakangan selalu misi tingkat E. Dan kini mereka bertiga ada dihadapan Hokage dan kliennya

"Baiklah semuanya, perkenalkan yang menjadi klien saat ini adalah Tazuna yang berasal dari desa Nami no Kuni" ucap Hiruzen

"Hmm... apa benar mereka ini ninja?" tanya Tazuna yang kini menatap remeh tim Kakashi karena dia dalam keadaan mabuk

"Kurasa mereka sangatlah lemah. Apalagi si pirang itu yang nampak bodoh serta 2 gadis bertubuh montok seperti pela-"

 **Wuush Praang**

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto melesat dan mengambil botol sake itu dan menghempaskannya kebawah sehingga botol sake itu pecah seketika

"Masih melanjutkan, akan aku hajar kau sampai babak belur" ucap Naruto dingin karena Tazuna hampir mengucapkan kata terlarang yakninya ' **Pelacur** '

"Naruto hentikan dia klien kita!" Seru Kakashi yang kaget dengan perbuatan Naruto barusan

"Aku tidak peduli Kakashi-sensei, siapapun yang berniat menyakiti Murakumo-nee dan Hibari-nee walau sejengkal jari saja maka aku akan membunuhnya langsung ditempat walau itu dengan ucapan sekalipun" ucap Naruto yang kini langsung berdiri di hadapan Murakumo dan Hibari

Kakashi nampak tidak percaya jika Naruto yang merupakan anak dari gurunya bisa berbuat seperti ini. Dia masih ingat ketika dia habis berbelanja kehidupan nampak Naruto pernah membunuh 2 preman dimana dirinya ketakutan jika 2 preman dibantai sampai terlepas dari kepalanya

"Aku tidak masalah jika diriku dihina, tapi jika itu onee-chanku dan juga teman-temanku maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka" Tambah Naruto yang masih datar

Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai berkata

"Baiklah semuanya kalian harus bersiap dalam waktu 10 menit dari sekarang karena misi ini sangat jauh" ucap Kakashi sehingga 5 orang itu langsung menghilang dari tempatnya

 **Wush wush wush wush wush**

Akhirnya 5 orang itu pergi dan menghilang entah kemana yang meninggalkan Kakashi, Hiruzen dan Tazuna

"Haaah~ baru kali ini Naruto bersikap datar" ucap Kakashi entah kepada siapa

"Asal kau tahu Kakashi, Naruto-kun bisa sangat berbahaya daripada itu karena aku masih ingat kejadian itu dimana Yozakura-chan yang merupakan kakak Naruto hampir diperkosa dimana hanya pakaian atas saja yang hancur bersama yukatanya saja sehingga Naruto akan membunuh tanpa ampun jika itu menyangkut keluarganya apalagi orang yang berjumlah sekitar 2 orang mati mengenaskan dimana Naruto mencabik-cabiknya bahkan memenggal kepala mereka tanpa ampun dan kenal akan jabatan" Jelas Hiruzen. Dirinya tidak mau cari gara-gara apalagi sampai Naruto mengamuk

"Akupun tidak mau berurusan dengannya karena akan membuatku mati muda yang belum bisa menyesap apa itu bercinta" ucap Kakashi yang kelewat mesum

"Ufufufu. Baru kali ini aku mendengar ucapan barusan Kakashi" ucap Hiruzen yang nampak tertawa cekikikan

"Apa kalian yakin dengan bocah pirang itu?" tanya Tazuna kepada 2 orang yang mengobrol tak peduli situasi

"Aku sebagai Hokage desa Konohagakure sangat yakin Tazuna-san. Siapapun yang berani menyakiti keluarganya baik itu perkataan ataupun perbuatan maka dia akan dibunuh ditempat dan disaksikan live" jelas Hiruzen yang membuat Tazuna bergidik ngeri seketika

"Apa dia nggak berbahaya jika dibiarkan hidup?" Tanya Tazuna panik jika Naruto akan membunuhnya

"Dia tidak akan membunuhmu Tazuna-san karena dia akan menyerang jika kedua kakaknya dalam keadaan gawat atau bahaya. Seperti itulah dia. Dia nggak akan pernah berhenti membunuh seseorang sebelum seseorang itu mati. Itu pernah terjadi 1 minggu yang lalu yang mana 2 penjahat atau bandit itu berniat memperkosa kakaknya yang bernama Yozakura sehingga Naruto-kun akan membunuh mereka walau mereka lari entah kemana" jelas Hiruzen

 **Skiptime**

Setelah penyiapan perlengkapan untuk dibawa ke daerah Nami no Kuni, terlihat Naruto tengah memeluk kedua kakaknya yang nampak merona jika dipeluk oleh Naruto

"Naruto-kun, lepaskan ya, aku malu lho jika dilihat sama temanmu" ucap Hibari yang merona

"Nggak mau, aku mana mau kehilangan kedua kakakku yang cantik ini. Apalagi mau mengurus aku sampe besar. Ya aku menolak keras" ucap Naruto yang nggak mau membiarkan Hibari maupun Murakumo pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Naruto-kun, kami nggak akan kemana-mana kok" ucap Murakumo yang mengelus kepala Naruto

"Iya walaupun nggak kemana-mana, aku mana mau kehilangan kalian berdua, Hibari-nee, Murakumo-nee" ucap Naruto

Sementara yang mendengar nampak sweetdrop berbeda dengan Kakashi yang mengeluarkan aura suramnya karena dia pernah melihat ketika berada di Gerbang Konoha, Murakumo mengaetkan tangan kanan Naruto ke dada besarnya itu

'Kuso...kapan aku akan mendapatkan bini nih?' Batin Kakashi yang nampak frustasi berat jika melihat kemesraan anak gurunya itu dengan perempuan yang nampak perhatian dengan tubuh aduhai itu apalagi statusnya masih jomblo ngenes

'benar-benar dah. Bocah edan' umpat Tazuna dalam hatinya yang melihat. Bocah 8 tahunan itu bisa mendapatkan cewek yang cantik jelita yang baru turun dari surga

 **Sriing**

tak lama kemudian, keluarlah rantai berduri yang entah sejak kapan ada bahkan rantai itu melilit Kakashi yang kebetulan lengah

'Nani?!' batin Kakashi kaget jika dia diserang tiba-tiba sehingga Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya

"Hahaha... sepertinya Jounin elit Kakashi no Sharinggan sudah tamat"

"Kau benar sekali. Dan lihat kita sudah mendapatkan 6 buruan baru. Serta 2 gadis yang wow itu" Naruto yang mendengar tentu tahu siapa yang mereka maksud dengan 2 gadis wow. Siapalagi kalau bukan Hibari dan Murakumo yang memiliki tubuh wow. Jujur bagi Naruto yang mendapatkan semua kakak perempuan yang bertubuh aduhai itu sangatlah spektakuler

"Sepertinya kalian ingin cari mati" ucap Naruto yang marah besar alias murka

"Wohohoho... lihat seorang bocah 8 tahunan mulai menggongong rupanya" mendengar ejekan itu tentu Murakumo dan Hibari tidak terima jika adiknya diejek seperti itu

 **Wuush wuush zrat zrat jraas**

Lalu Murakumo dan Hibari melesat kearah 2 orang itu sehingga 2 orang itu kaget bukan kepalang yang melihat jika 2 gadis berwajah loli itu menyerang mereka

Sekali sabet akhirnya 2 orang itu mati dalam keadaan kepala putus apalagi darah muncrat dimana-mana bahkan sampai membasahi wajah cantik Murakumo dan Hibari

Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, dan Kakashi (berada di atas ranting pohon) kaget melihat jika 2 perempuan berwajah loli sangat sadis membunuh laki-laki walau itu menyangkut adiknya sendiri yakninya Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah jika kedua kakaknya cukup sadis membunuh musuhnya saat ini apalagi itu bandit

"Onee-chan tachi kalian membuat 3 orang itu ketakutan" ucap Naruto

Setelah menyabet 2 orang bandit, keluarlah seseorang dibalik pohon dengan rambut perak dan memakai hitai ate Konoha belum lagi memakai masker yang menutupi mulutnya serta pakaian Jounin

"Y-yo" Sapa Kakashi yang nampak ketakutan

Semua orang yang melihat tentu saja kaget jika orang yang dibunuh hidup lagi dan berada di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang daunnya

"Apa maksudnya ini Kakashi-sensei?!" teriak Naruto

"Aku sebenarnya melakukan tes kepada kalian semua. Tapi aku nggak menyangka jika Murakumo-san dan Hibari-san yang membunuh 2 bandit dengan sekali tebas" ucap dan puji Kakashi

"Lalu yang barusan mengeluarkan darah itu apa?" tanya Naruto. Bagaimana tidak seorang jounin yang mati malah hidup dan kini dia bersantai di dekat pohon yang cukup rindang daunnya

"Itu **Chi Bunshin** ku. Lebih solid dari Kagebunshin karena Kagebunshin itu hanya bersifat sementara saja berbeda dengan **Chi Bunshin** karena **Chi Bunshin** hanya memerlukan chakra kita saja" Jelas Kakashi mengenai Jurus Chi Bunshin

"Pantas saja jika kau membuat kami kaget. Ternyata kau menggunakan Chi Bunshin sebagai pengalih ya" Ucap dan tanya Hibari dan dibalas anggukan Kakashi

"Itu benar karena aku ingin melihat kerja sama kalian serta kemandirian kalian. Karena nggak selamanya aku akan melindungi kalian. Bisa saja kalian akan bertarung dengan musuh yang jauh lebih kuat atau setara kage" Jelas Kakashi. Ya dia melakukan ini demi muridnya agar menjadi lebih mandiri

"Haaah. Kupikir kau berniat meninggalkan kami selama-lamanya" ucap Hibari singkat

"Itu nggak akan terjadi kok. Percayalah" Balas Kakashi yang nampak tersenyum walauu ketutup dengan maskernya. Aslinya dia ingin lari jika melihat Hibari dan Murakumo marah besar jika berada diposisi bandit tersebut. Dia masih ingin hidup dan masih ingin menyesap apa itu bercinta dengan perempuan idamannya dan dirinya nggak mau membuat Naruto maupun kedua kakaknya marah jika mereka diejek atau dihina

"Tazuna-san, bisa kau jelaskan siapa mereka? danlagi misi yang harus kami kerjakan kenapa bisa begini apalagi ber rank- B" tanya atau yang lebih tepatnya tuntut Kakashi

"Haaah. Sebenarnya aku dan rakyatku adalah rakyat yang miskin di desa Nami. Hal ini disebabkan oleh pengusaha yang bernama Gato. Dia memeras dan merampas semua harta rakyat yang kami punya sehingga uang kami hanya cukup untuk memberikan misi Rank-B" jelas Tazuna dengan wajah sedih. dia dan rakyatnya sudah miskin yang disebabkan oleh Gato yang merupakan pengusaha merampas semua harta milik rakyatnya

"Kau tahu Tazuna-san. Ini sudah diluar batas misi kami" jelas Kakashi

"Kami mau pulang dulu, karena misi ini sudah diluar tugas kami sebagai Shinobi" tambah Kakashi yang membuat Tazuna menghela nafas pasrah

'Apa yang harus kami lakukan lagi ya?' pikir Tazuna

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Dia tahu raut wajah Tazuna berisi kesedihan yang mendalam

"Aku tidak akan pulang" jawab singkat Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? kita harus pulang. Dan lagi ini bukan tugas kita" ucap Kakashi yang kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tidak ingin pullang

"Kalau Kakashi-sensei mau pulang sama yang lainnya, ya pulang saja. Aku akan terus menjalankan misi ini sampai tuntas dan lagi aku sangat benci melihat seorang shinobi berperilaku dungu dan tidak mau menjalankan misinya walau itu berubah Rank sekalipun. dan ingat ini Kakashi-sensei. Orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan keluarga lebih buruk dari sampah" jelas Naruto yang membuat Kakashi kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Naruto yang sama persis dengannya

'Haaah aku tidak tahu apa yang harus katakan nanti jika Yondaime-sama melihat perilaku anaknya ini' Pikir Kakashi. ya dia mengingat dengan jelas dimana perkataan Naruto yang mirip dengan kematian teman setimnya

Dan kini mereka mulai menyusuri jalan yang sempat tertunda sampai pada akhirnya mereka tiba di salah satu jembatan

"Apa ini jembatannya, Tazuna-dono?" tanya Kakashi sopan

"Ya. Ini adalah jembatan yang aku buat bersama warga desa nami"

"Tapi kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Hibari yang melihat tidak ada satupun warga yang mengerjakan pembuatan jembatan

"Itu karena akibat ulah Gato sendiri. Dia memiliki anak buah yang cukup banyak untuk merampas harta kami bahkan jika kami nggak ada uang dia akan merampas apa yang ada didalam rumah kami" jelas Tazuna

hal itu membuat Naruto marah berbeda dengan Hibari dan Murakumo yang memandang iba kejadian yang menimpa Nami no Kuni

 **Skiptime seperti kanon**

Setelah tiba di sebuah gubuk yang layak huni, kini Team 7 dan Tazuna masuk kesana

"Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai" ucap sang pemilik rumah. Terlihat pemilik rumahnya sangat manis apalagi itu adalah putri dari Tazuna sendiri

"Semuanya perkenalkan. Dia adalah putriku Tsunami " ucap TAzuna yang membuat Naruto kaget

"Oi..jii-san apa dia benar-benar putrimu? aku rasa dia kayak seorang onee-san saja" ucap Naruto melongo melihat kecantikan Tsunami

Sementara Tazuna malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan yang kaget jika Tsunami adalah putrinya

"Hahahaha... sayangnya dia itu benar-benar putriku, gaki. Yaa kebanyakan warga desa Nami mengatakan jika Tsunami adalah malaikat yang turun dari surga" ucap Tazuna

"Oh ya. Apa kalian yakin akan melawan Zabuza dan Gato? Walau aku nggak terlalu mempercayai 100% kalau kalian bisa menanganinya" ucap Tazuna yang masih ragu-ragu sebab sebelumnya ada seorang laki-laki yang merupakan calon mertuanya meninggal dunia akibat pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Gato

"Kami yakin Tazuna-dono. Karena kami adalah shinobi. Dan tugas yang harus dilakukan Shinobi adalah menyelesaikan masalah klien kami sampai tuntas" balas Kakashi yang masih percaya diri dengan kemampuannya karena dia dijuluki si copy ninja atau dikenal ninja peniru

"Itu tidak akan bisa" ucap seorang bocah yang pakai topi dan baju santainya

"Oh kenalkan dia adalah cucuku yang bernama Inari" ucap Tazuna yang melihat kedatangan bocah itu

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, gaki?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalian tidak akan bisa dan akan selalu kalah karena mereka menyerang dalam jumlah banyak juga apalagi perempuan berambut pink seperti melon itu" hal itu membuat Naruto marah

"Barusan kau bilang apa gaki, hah?" tanya Naruto yang mencengkram kerah baju Inari dan mendekatkan wajah Inari ke wajahnya

"Kau dengar ya Gaki. aku tidak peduli kau itu anak siapa. Kau aja ada didalam rumah dan juga selalu mengejek kami yang merupakan shinobi. Kau pikir kami takut? tidak, kami tidak takut sama sekali walau bayarannya nyawa sekalipun. Dan kau malah berbicara dengan omong kosongmu seolah-olah kami tidak mampu" ucap Naruto marah dan membuat Inari hampir meneteskan airmatanya

"Menangis juga kau akhirnya. Kalau menangis, nangis lebih keras" Seru Naruto yang membuat semua kaget melihatnya jika Naruto berani sama anak kecil

"Naruto-kun hentikan. Dia masih kecil" lerai Hibari yang nggak mau melihat anak itu menangis lebih keras

"Haah~. Kau lebih parah dariku aku aja tidak dipedulikan sementara kau dipedulikan benar-benar aneh dan sangat tidak manusiawi untukku" ucap Naruto yang melepaskan kekangannya yang mengenai kerah baju Inari dan melepaskannya secara kasar

"Kakashi-sensei aku akan menenangkan pikiranku. Dan lagi Murakumo-nee, Hibari-nee aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto yang main pergi begitu saja yang membuat Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya sementara Murakumo dan Hibari menatap kepergian Naruto walau keadaan masih hujan

"Haaah~. Sejujurnya Inari, dia tidak akan pernah ngomong kasar seperti itu. Tapi akan aku ceritakan kisah dimana anak yang selalu hidup sendirian" ucap Kakashi yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke penasaran juga keluarga TAzuna berbeda dengan Hibari dan Murakumo yang tahu siapa tokoh utamanya dalam cerita itu

"Pada saat dia kecil dia hidup sebatang kara, karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia dan akibat itu dia hidup hanya bersama kakek angkatnya yang mana sikakek itu menganggap anak itu adalah cucunya sendiri. Hari demi hari bahkan tahun demi tahun telah membuat si anak itu tumbuh seperti anak balita. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dia dapatkan?" tanya Kakashi dibalas gelengan semua orang

'diskriminasi' batin Murakumo dan Hibari bersamaan karena tahu kelanjutan ceritanya

"Dia mendapat diskriminasi, hinaan, cacian, makian, bahkan dia mendapatkan pembullyan oleh teman yang seumurannya dan belum sampai disana, mereka sampai menghancurkan kaca rumah milik anak itu karena dia hidup sebatang kara karena anak itu pembawa sial bahkan dianggap jelmaan monster karena dikira membunuh penduduk desa apalagi anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali"

"Kejam sekali"

"Kenapa ada yang berbuat sekeji itu" ucap keluarga Tazuna dan team 7 yang mendegar cerita itu

"Dan kamu tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"Dia adalah Naruto itu sendiri. Dia melakukan itu bukan karena tidak sayang, tapi dia paham dan mengerti dengan keadaanmu. Dia jugalah yang tahu apa arti kesepian karena tidak ada orang yang mau berdekatan dengannya karena statusnya sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi" jelas Kakashi yang semakin menambah kekagetan Keluarga Inari. Pasalnya mereka baru tahu jika Naruto sudah hidup sendirian

"Kasihan sekali Naruto" ucap Tsunami yang nampak tertunduk sedih mendengar cerita barusan. Dan juga Sakura yang mendengar tentu sedih jika temannya sudah hidup sebatang kara

"Dan dia sudah hidup sebatang kara sejak dia bayi" tambah Kakashi yang menambahkan yang membuat semua kecuali Hibari dan Murakumo terkaget mendengarnya jika Naruto telah hidup sendirian selama 8 tahun

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau Naruto-kun sudah hidup sebatang kara selama itu, kenapa dia masih hidup? Soalnya yang aku tahu seorang bayi akan meninggal jika dia tidak mendapatkan nutrisi dari ASI apalagi lamanya 8 tahun lho, Kakashi-sensei" tanya Sakura yang heran dengan cerita Kakashi

"KAu tahu Sakura. Naruto adalah Jinchuriki maka dia tidak membutuhkan asupan ASI sama sekali karena dia telah mendapatkan kekuatan melimpah dari monster berekor itu sendiri" jelas Kakashi singkat yang membuat Sakura iba melihat keadaan Naruto yang tidak dapat ASI selama 8 tahun

'Naruto-kun' pikir Hibari dan Murakumo yang menunduk dalam kesedihan mengingat memory buruk yang didapatkan oleh Naruto

Sementara dengan Naruto

Di luar rumah terlihat Naruto main lempar batu ke arah air yang membuat airnya terciprat

"Haaah... kenapa dunia ini tidak adil? Aku saja tidak tahu siapa ibu dan ayahku apalagi mereka selalu memanggilku monster. Apakah aku benar-benar monster Kami-sama?" tanya Naruto yang melempar batu ke air lagi

dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah Kakak Naruto yang bernama Murakumo dan terlihat jika Murakumo mengetuk bahu Naruto sehingga Naruto melirik ke belakang dan ada kakaknya

"Ada apa Murakumo-nee?" tanya Naruto

"Ayo masuk kedalam"ajak Murakumo yang dibalas anggukan Naruto

"Iya Onee-chan" balas Naruto yang kini mengikuti Murakumo dari belakang sehingga Murakumo terlihat memimpin jalan menuju Tazuna

"Ne Naruto-kun"

"hmm? ada apa onee-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Apa kamu masih marah mengenai kejadian barusan?" tanya Murakumo dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto sebab coba kita pikir kita kena hina oleh anak kecil beserta teman kita sendiri. bukankah itu cukup mengesalkan apalagi dengan orang tua yang mabuk

"Sejujurnya aku masih marah Onee-chan, apalagi sampai onee-chan dihina barusan. Aku sama sekali tidak terima" balas Naruto

"Jangan diulangi lagi Naruto-kun. Aku tahu jika kamu sangat marah mengenai kejadian barusan, tapi coba kamu menahan diri sedikit biar kita nggak melakukan suatu kecerobohan" nasehat Murakumo

"Akan aku lakukan tapi nggak janji lho" ucap Naruto karena saat ini emosinya masih naik turun

"Oh ya. untuk hari ini kita akan tidur sekamar" ucap Murakumo yang membuat Naruto kaget

"Sama Hibari-neechan juga?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan Murakumo

"Iya. ini bahkan sudah keputusan dari Kakashi-sensei" ucap Murakumo

Sesampainya dirumah Tazuna, terlihat jika Murakumo membuka pintunya

"Ojamashimasu" ucap Murakumo yang kini membuka pintu tersebut dan dibalas suara Tsunami

"Selamat datang Murakumo-chan, Naruto-kun" ucap Tsunami anak dari Tazuna

"Lho yang lain mana?" tanya Naruto

"Mereka sudah pada tidur Naruto-kun karena besok latihan untuk melawan Zabusa nanti" ucap Tsunami

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat juga daripada kalian tidak ikut latihan apalagi ada misi dari Hokage-sama" Tambah Tsunami yang dibalas anggukan Murakumo dan Naruto

Dan kini Murakumo membuka ruang dimana dia bakal tidur sama Hibari bahkan Naruto diajak tidur disana.

"Ayo kita tidur, Naruto-kun" ajak Murakumo dan dibalas anggukan Naruto

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam futon, kini mereka tidur sambil berpelukan walau nampak tertutup dimana Naruto langsung disusui oleh Murakumo yang membuat Murakumo tertidur nyenyak dibuatnya

 **TBC**

 **Yo agan semua. baliklagi dengan saya Arifrahman 223. nah kali ini saya melanjutkan FFN saya ini yang sempat terbengkalai hampir 2 tahun lamanya, terhitung dari tahun 2018. Saya selaku author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya akibat membuat cerita ini hiatus**

 **Lalu ita masuk ke pembahasan dimana semua berpikir kok Murakumo sama Hibari saja yang menyerang komplotan missing ninnya kenapa nggak Naruto (Sebelum Zabuza ikuut andil)? karena seperti yang kita tahu di chapter sebelumnya, kakak Naruto itu yang bernama Hibari dan Murakumo itu pengidap Brocon termasuk yang dikediaman Hokage ke-4 (Asuka dan teman-teman lainnya) karena mereka sangat mencintai Naruto bahkan menganggap Naruto adik yang paling berharga dan merupakan titisan dewa sebab seperti di cerita sebelumnya (1 dan 2) Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan tidak pernah membuat temannya sakit hati walau kita tahu dia sakit hati jika keluarganya disakiti**

 **Kemudian mengenai jutsunya**

 **Nah jutsu Naruto akan ane perlihatkan pada saat misi melawan Gato nanti. Karena kita tahu Gato itu serakah dan suka merampas harta orang dan disinilah aksi Naruto dikeluarkan yakninya jurus originalnya ditambah jurus Kagebunshin yang dia pelajari bersama Asuka dan teman-temannya termasuk latihan beratnya**

 **Baiklah waktunya review**

Guest : Akan kelihatan mesum Narutonya kak jika dia menyusui pada saat lagi bertarung. Juga ane buat kalau Naruto disusui sama karakter Senran Kagura itu dikarenakan Naruto tidak dapat ASI yang cukup sehingga yang dia butuhkan untuk hidup adalah Cakra Kyuubi saja yang tersegel akibat dari Yondaime Hokage (ayah kandung Naruto)

 **Sekian penjelasan saya, terima kasih**

 **Arifrahman 223 Logout**


End file.
